Make It Pop Season 3
by HotXbun
Summary: In order to keep their popularity up, XO-IQ decide to enter in yet another band competition. But this time...the stakes are much higher.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome Back

HotXbun: I'm back baby!

If you're wondering what happened to this story...it got deleted for having lyrics in it.

But I didn't let that get me down! I have removed the lyrics and now I'm back!

Since there will not be a season 3, I decided to make a fan fiction which is my take on it.

Each chapter will be an 'episode'. Each 'episode' will be in Third Person POV.

There will be 'Make it Pop Extras' based on Avatar Extras from Avatar The Last Airbender. You 'should' read my Avatar The Last Airbender fan fiction 'Should Do This.' See what I did there?

At the end of chapter I will give you a challenge, but you don't have to do them.

Enough with this long author's note! On with the fan fiction!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Austin and Ally or Life is a Highway. You should also read my Austin and Ally fan fiction 'The Ultimate Love Triangle.'

Episode 1 Welcome back

XO-IQ was on a bus on their way back to Mackendrick Prep.

Sun Hi was wearing a sky blue, knee length skater dress with thin, white straps, a thin, white waist and it had white clouds on the trim; sky blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a white, metal tread around her neck with a white, cloud shaped pendant and a white bracelet.

Her hair was straight and loose with one stand being held up with a white cloud shaped clip.

She was wearing sky blue eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; white mascara; rose pink blush, rose pink lipgloss and a white cloud shaped sticker on her cheek.

Her nails were painted sky blue with white clouds and white tips.

Jodi was wearing a white, short sleeved top with a pocket by the chest; dark blue jeans and white trainers.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a white beanie.

Corki was wearing a white, short sleeved button up top; dark blue jeans and white flats.

Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail.

Caleb was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt with 'XO-IQ' written on it in big, sky blue letters; dark blue jeans; sky blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a sky blue, long sleeved jacket with a hood that had white silk on the inside and a set of white headphones around his neck.

Sun Hi was recording herself with her phone, which was now a sparkly hot pink iPhone with a white cover that said 'Sun Hi' in bold, sparkly pink letters.

"And so Sun Hi Nation", she started. "My career is officially over! All because of SCHOOL!"

"Calm down Sun Hi", Jodi stated.

"I will not calm down", Sun Hi stated. "This was our chance to go on tour! TOUR!"

"And we will get that chance again", Corki stated.

"When", Sun Hi asked.

Corki did some quick calculations in her head.

"I would say about seven years at the least." **[Make it Pop Extra: (Does spit take).]**

"Seven years", Sun hi yelled in shock.

"Well we do need to finish collage first", Corki pointed out.

"But I'm probably not even going to college", Sun Hi pointed out.

"Me too", Caleb stated.

Corki looked at Sun Hi and Caleb sternly.

"Look guys", she started. "You know I love being in this band, but in case it doesn't work out, I need an education to fall back on. You guys should think about doing the same thing." **[Make it Pop Extra: She has a good point.]**

With that Corki sat back down.

"Corki is right guys", Jodi stated. "Being in a band is awesome, but there is no guarantee that it's going to last. It's good to have an education to fall back on." **[Make it Pop Extra: Also a good point.]**

With that Jodi went back to sketching and Sun Hi huffed and crossed her arms before sitting next to Caleb.

"These two", she said. "Am I right? I mean...how can I not become a star? Me!"

"I know Sun Hi", Caleb stated. "We're awesome!"

"I know right", Sun Hi stated. "We need to come up with a way to convince them to help us go on tour. I mean...getting to travel around the world! How amazing would that be? **[Make it Pop Extra: Song time!]**

With that Sun Hi slipped into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy._

 _XO-IQ was traveling all around in a bus._

 _They were singing and Sun Hi was recording them._

 _Sun Hi was wearing a hot pink and black checkered, knee length dress over black tights under black sneakers; a black, long sleeved denim jacket and black, fingerless gloves._

 _Her hair was straight and loose with one stand held up with a black ribbon held to together with a round, hot pink and black checkered button._

 _She was wearing hot pink eyeshadow; black eyeliner with winged tips; black mascara; hot pink blush; hot pink lipstick with black lipliner and a sticker of a hot pink and black checkered flag with a black pole on her cheek._

 _Her nails were painted with hot pink and black checkers._

 _Jodi was wearing a sleeveless tank top that had a white and black checkered pattern on the front and was black at the back; black jeans; black ankle boots with two, silver buckles on each one and black, fingerless gloves._

 _Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black beanie._

 _She was wearing white eyeshadow; black eyeliner with winged tips; white blush and black lipstick._

 _Her nails were painted with white and black checkers._

 _Corki was wearing a baby blue and white checkered, long sleeved, off both shoulders sweater over a white vest; baby blue jeans; white sneakers and a silver, metal thread around her neck with a flag shaped pendant attached to it._

 _Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail._

 _She was wearing baby blue eyeshadow; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss._

 _Hair nails were painted with baby blue and white checkers._

 _Caleb was wearing a red and black checkered vest; black jeans; red sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black, long sleeved jacket with a hoodie and a set of black headphones around his neck._

 _With that the group sang 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts._

 _End of Fantasy_

Sun Hi snapped out of her fantasy and looked at Caleb.

"We need to find a way to get on tour." **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh boy. This is going to be good.]**

Ten Minutes Later

XO-IQ walked into Mackendrick Prep.

"Hello Mackendrick Prep", Corki said happily. "Oh how I have missed you so!"

"I haven't", Sun Hi said coldly.

"Guys", somebody yelled.

XO-IQ turned around and saw Alex and Darmala.

Alex was wearing a brown vest; dark blue jeans and brown sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Darmala was wearing a white short sleeved V-neck; dark blue jeans; brown sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a brown, long sleeved denim jacket with a cameo print that was unbuttoned.

"Guys", the band yelled happily before they ran up to them.

"We missed you guys", Alex stated. "So, how was the resort?"

"It was amazing", Jodi stated. "We became so famous that everybody wanted us to go on tour!"

"Wow", Alex said in shock. "That's amazing."

"Yes", Sun Hi said cutting in. "It was amazing! BUT THIS PLACE RUINED IT! **[Make it Pop Extra: Yikes!]**

With that Sun Hi stormed off without saying anything.

"What was that all about", Darmala asked.

"We couldn't go on tour in the end", Corki revealed. "We couldn't risk losing our spots here."

"And now Sun Hi hates Mackendrick Prep", Jodi stated.

"Yikes", Darmala said. "That bites." **[Make it Pop Extra: It really does.]**

"Why don't you guys just go on tour next summer", Alex asked.

Jodi opened her mouth to answer...but then closed it.

"Yeah", she said in realization. "Why don't we just go on tour next summer?!" **[Make it Pop Extra: (Slaps forehead).]**

"Corki", Caleb scolded as he faced said person. "You said we would have at least seven years before we could go on tour!"

Corki did a quick calculation in her head before gasping.

"I missed calculated", she said in horror. "I have been away from school for far too long! I need to get back to studying right away!"

With that Corki ran off.

"Well", Jodi started. "I'm gonna go and find Sun Hi. She's going to be happy about this." **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh she will.]**

...

Sun Hi herself was in the auditorium recording herself.

"I can't believe this is how it ends", she said sadly. "My beautiful shining light has been snuffed out by the darkness of this place!"

"Very dramatic dialogue Miss Song."

Sun Hi looked up and saw Mr Stark.

He was wearing a brown, long sleeved dress shirt; white dress pants; white loafers; a white tie and a white, long sleeved blazer.

"I assume you are still upset about not being able to go on tour", Mr Stark asked.

"It was my big break Mr Stark", Sun Hi stated. "And now...it's gone! GONE!"

With that Sun Hi dramatically laid down on the stage.

"Sad selfie", she said before taking a selfie. **[Make it Pop Extra: Sun Hi and her selfies.]**

Mr Stark sat down next to her.

"Don't worry Sun Hi", he commanded. "You and your friends are very talented. You'll get another chance."

"And that chance may come earlier than you'd expect", Jodi added as she walked in.

"What do you mean", Sun Hi asked sitting up.

"Alex came up with a brilliant idea", Jodi revealed. "Why don't we just go on tour next summer?"

"What", Sun Hi said in shock. "But Corki said it would be at least seven years before we could go on tour again."

"Don't remind me", Corki commanded as she walked past the auditorium.

"Anyway", Sun Hi said changing the subject. "If we want to go on tour next summer, we need a plan to keep our fan base interested." **[Make it Pop Extra: They do.]**

With that Sun Hi slipped into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy_

 _XO-IQ was singing at club Ry Ri._

 _Sun Hi was wearing a hot pink, short sleeved top with a white computer pointer on it; a white, knee length skater skirt; white, ankle boot style sneakers with two velcro straps on each one and a white bangle on her right wrist._

 _Her hair was tied into a bun._

 _She was wearing white eyeshadow; hot pink blush; hot pink lipstick and a sticker shaped like a white computer pointer on her cheek._

 _Her nails were painted hot pink with white computer pointers on them._

 _Jodi was wearing a turquoise, short sleeved top with a white computer pointer on it; white jeans; the same shoes as Sun Hi and white, fingerless gloves._

 _Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a turquoise beanie._

 _She was wearing turquoise eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top._

 _Corki was wearing a royal blue, sleeveless top with a white computer pointer on it; a white skirt that was knee length at the front and ankle length at the back, the same shoes as the others and the same bracelet as Sun Hi but on her left wrist._

 _Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail._

 _She was wearing royal blue eyeshadow; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss._

 _Her nails were painted royal blue with white computer pointers on them._

 _Caleb was wearing a purple, short sleeved shirt with a white computer pointer on it; dark blue jeans; purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a white, long sleeved jacket with a hoodie and a string on each side of said hood and a set of purple headphones._

 _The female backup dancers were wearing white, short sleeved button up tops that were buttoned up; purple, knee length skater skirts, white, knee length socks under purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and dark purple, fingerless gloves._

 _Their hair was curly and tied into ponytails._

 _They were wearing purple eyeshadow; black mascara; rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss._

 _Their nails were painted purple._

 _The male backup dancers were wearing white, long sleeved dress shirts that were buttoned up; dark blue jeans; purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and purple ties._

 _The screen in the back was showing a internet video of another XO-IQ performance._

 _With that the group sang 'A Million Hits' by Ross Lynch._

 _End of Fantasy._

Sun Hi snapped out of her fantasy.

"If you need a way to keep up your popularity, I might have something for you guys", Mr Stark stated before he gave Sun Hi a flier.

Both her and Jodi read it.

"The Band Frontier Tournament", Jodi read out loud. **[Make it Pop Extra: The Band Frontier Tournament is named after the Soccer Frontier Tournament from Inazuma Eleven. HotXbun apologizes. They could not think of anything else.]**

"It is very similar to Band Blast", Mr Stark stated. "But the grand prize is much bigger!"

"What is it", Jodi asked.

Mr Stark then said something that the girls were not expecting.

"The winner gets to represent the whole district in a national competition!" **[Make it Pop Extra: (Mouth hangs open).]**

Sun Hi and Jodi just looked at Mr Stark in shock.

"W...what", Jodi asked in shock.

"The winner gets to be in a NATIONAL COMPETITION", Sun Hi said getting excited.

Suddenly, she started shaking.

"Oh no", Jodi said when she realized what was about to happen.

"What's wrong", Mr Stark asked in concern.

"Just close your ears Mr Stark", Jodi commanded as she did the same thing. "Quickly!"

With that Mr Stark did as told.

And then...Sun Hi gave off an ear piercing scream.

HotXbun: And that is the first 'episode.' Hope you liked it!

Challenge: Tell me if you think XO-IQ is going to enter in the competition.

My Answer: You'll have to wait and see.


	2. Chapter 2 The Band Frontier Tournament

HotXbun: Time for 'episode' 2!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Bella and the Bulldogs, Backstage or Something Big by Shawn Mendes. But I do own Jake, my OC introduced in this chapter.

Episode 2 The Band Frontier Tournament

 _Previously on Make it Pop_

 _"My career is officially over!"_

 _"This was our chance to go on tour!"_

 _"And we will get that chance again."_

 _"We need to come up with a way to convince them to help us go on tour."_

 _"Why don't you guys just go on tour next summer?"_

 _"If we want to go on tour next summer, we need a plan to keep our fan base interested."_

 _"If you need a way to keep up your popularity, I might have something for you guys."_

 _"The Band Frontier Tournament?"_

 _"The winner gets to represent the whole district in a national competition!"_

Sun Hi and Jodi ran into their room, where Corki was.

"Corki", they yelled.

"Not now girls", Corki commanded. "I'm studying."

"Studying can wait", Sun Hi stated before pushing the books off the desk.

"Hey", Corki scolded.

"Look at this", Sun Hi commanded before she shoved the flyer in Corki's face.

She took the flyer and read it.

"The Band Frontier Tournament", she read out loud.

"It's a district school band contest", Jodi revealed. "And the winning band gets to represent the whole district in a national contest!"

"Oh my word", Corki said in shock. "That's amazing!"

"So you in", Jodi asked.

"Does an object in motion tend to stay in motion?"

Sun Hi and Jodi just stared at Corki.

"That means yes", she clarified.

"Oh", Sun Hi and Jodi said in realization.

"Come on", Corki commanded. "We should go tell Caleb about this."

...

The girls walked into Caleb's room.

"Hey Caleb", Jodi greeted.

But Caleb did not answer as he was wearing his headphones.

"Caleb", Jodi said again.

Caleb still didn't answer, so Sun Hi just walked up to him and pulled off his headphones.

"Hey", Caleb said before seeing who it was. "Oh. Hey guys."

"Look at this", Sun Hi commanded before giving Caleb the flyer.

He read it.

"The Band Frontier Tournament", he read out loud.

"It's a district school band contest", Jodi revealed. "And the winning band gets to represent the whole district in a national contest!"

"No way", Caleb said in shock.

"Way", Jodi stated.

"We have got to enter it", Caleb stated.

"Totally", Sun Hi stated. "So, we all in?"

"I'm in", Corki replied.

"Me too", Jodi replied.

"Sign me up", Caleb replied.

"Alright", Sun Hi said happily. "This is going to be something big!"

With that Sun Hi slipped into a fantasy

 _Fantasy_

 _The band was preforming at Club Ry Ri._

 _Sun Hi was wearing a baby pink, short sleeved, off the shoulder football jersey with the number 01 and her full name on the front and back in white over a white vest; white denim shorts and white trainers._

 _Her hair was straight and tied into over the shoulder pigtails._

 _She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; white mascara; baby pink blush; baby pink lipgloss with white lipliner and white '0' and '1' stickers on her cheek._

 _Her nails were painted baby pink with '01' painted in white on them._

 _She was holding a baby pink football with white markings._

 _Jodi and Corki were wearing the same outfits but Jodi's was in turquoise and Corki's was in royal blue._

 _Also Jodi's hair was straight and loose and Corki's was straight and tied into a ponytail._

 _Their makeup and nails were done in the same way but in turquoise and royal blue respectively._

 _Jodi was holding a turquoise football and Corki was holding a royal blue one._

 _The backup dancers were wearing Mackendrick cheerleading uniforms._

 _Caleb was wearing an orange, short sleeved v-neck; dark blue jeans; dark purple sneakers with white laces; white tips and white soles; a Mackendrick leather man jacket and a set of orange headphones around his neck._

 _The screen at the back was showing a football field._

 _With that the band sang 'Something Big' by Shawn Mendes._

 _End of Fantasy_ **[Make it Pop Extra: The football theme is based on the fact that 'Something Big' was used in Bella and the Bulldogs.]**

Sun Hi snapped out of her fantasy.

"So", she started. "How do we even enter this thing anyway?"

Corki read the flyer.

"We need to shoot a submission video", she replied.

"Okay", Jodi said. "But who are we going to get to shoot it?"

Everybody thought for a moment, then Sun Hi got a smile on her face.

"I think I know just the guy", she stated.

...

The band walked into the auditorium and up to Mr Stark.

"Mr Stark", Sun Hi started. "You use to make your own films in high school right?"

"And star in", Mr Stark added. "Don't forget that."

"Yeah yeah", Sun Hi said. "Anyway. We need somebody to shoot a video for us. You up for it?"

"It depends", Mr Stark replied. "What do you want me to shoot?"

"Our submission video for The Band Frontier Tournament", Sun Hi replied.

"Oh", Mr Stark said. "Well I am honored. But I do not know how to use modern cameras." **[Make it Pop Extra: (Slaps forehead).]**

Upon hearing this, the band gasped at Mr Stark.

"Great", Sun Hi exclaimed. "Now who's going to shoot our submission video?"

"What", Ms Diona said as she walked into the auditorium.

She was wearing a brown, short sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a dark grey, knee length pencil skirt; black high heels and her signature blazer.

Her hair was extremely curly and loose and she was wearing her glasses on her forehead.

"What submission video are you talking about", she asked.

Everybody just kept on staring at her.

"You should probably take this one Corki", Jodi stated before pushing said person forward. **[Make it Pop Extra: Jodi!]**

"Why me", Corki asked.

"You're good at this kind of stuff", Sun Hi pointed out. **[Make it Pop Extra: She has a point.]**

"That is true", Corki stated before she walked up to Ms Diona. "Ms Diona. My band would like to enter in this contest."

With that Corki gave Ms Diona the flyer for the contest.

"The Band Frontier Tournament", she read out loud.

"It is a district wide contest for school bands and the winner gets to preform in a National contest", Corki revealed.

"Wow", Ms Diona said in awe. "Winning a contest like that would definitely push up Mackendrick's popularity.

"So", Corki started. "Can XO-IQ enter in it?"

Ms Diona thought for a moment.

"Yes. Yes you can." **[Make it Pop Extra: Yes!]**

With that XO-IQ started cheering.

"You better not fail me", Ms Diona commanded. "Mackendrick's popularity is riding on you girls."

"And guy", Caleb added. **[Make it Pop Extra: Don't forget about him.]**

"Yes", Ms Diona said. "You too Caleb."

"We promise we won't let you down Ms Diona", Corki promised.

"Alright then", Ms Diona said. "I wish you all the best of luck."

With that Ms Diona left.

"We don't need luck", Sun Hi stated as she got out her phone. "We're stars."

"Now back to the matter about your submission video", Mr Stark said changing the subject. "I can't do it. But I know someone who can."

...

Mr Stark knocked on a door and a boy answered it.

He had pale skin, green eyes and short, red hair with bangs styled into a bridge.

He was wearing a white, short sleeved button up shirt that was buttoned up; dark blue jeans; royal blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and whites soles; a royal blue sweater vest with a black plaid pattern and glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangle shaped lenses.

"Everybody", Mr Stark started. "This is my nephew, Jacob."

"Uncle Mel", Jacob playfully scolded. "I told you to call me Jake."

"And I told you not to call me Uncle Mel", Mr Stark pointed out. "So we're both not going to get what we want."

Jake just chuckled before he realized who his uncle was with.

"No way", he said in excitement. "You're XO-IQ! I'm a huge fan!"

"Of course you are", Sun Hi stated. "Who wouldn't be a fan of us?" **[Make it Pop Extra: Boring people!]**

"My nephew here has wanted to be a director for a very long time", Mr Stark revealed. "Maybe he could shoot your submission video."

"Shoot a submission video for XO-IQ", Jake asked in excitement. "That would be amazing! Can I do it?"

Everybody thought for a moment before giving their answer. **[Make it Pop Extra: (Drumroll).]**

"Sure." **[Make it Pop Extra: Yay!]**

"Yes", Jake said happily. "I won't let you down. I promise."

"There is only one thing you need to promise us", Corki stated as she walked up to Jake. "Promise us...promise us that you'll make sure to take off the lens cap?"

"What", Jake asked in confusion.

"Long story", Corki replied. **[Make It Pop Extra: Corki is referring to the events of Submission Impossible.]**

"Anyway", Sun Hi said changing the subject. "Come On! Let's get to work!" **[Make it Pop Extra: It's go time!]**

That Night

Everybody was in Club Ry Ri, which was covered in black, white and red balloons. **[Make it Pop Extra: Balloons! I love balloons!]**

"What's up everybody", Caleb yelled as he ran onto the stage causing everybody to cheer.

He was wearing a red, short sleeved v-neck; black jeans; red sneakers with black soles; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and red headphones around his neck.

"For the first time since summer break", Caleb started. "Put your hearts and minds together for XO-IQ!"

With that Caleb started playing music.

On the other side of the room, Corki started walking through the balloons with one of the female backup dancers next to her.

Corki was wearing a blood red, sleeveless, button up top that was buttoned up and a black skirt that was knee length at the front and ankle length at the back over black tights under black, knee length lace up boots with blood red laces.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a thick, black alice band with white spikes on it.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips and there were white gemstones on the tips.

The backup dancer was wearing a blood red vest; black jeans; black ankle boots and black, wrist length fingerless gloves.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow; black mascara; blood red blush and blood red lipstick.

Corki started singing.

After the first verse Corki walked onto the stage as Jodi started walking through the balloons with the other female dancer next to her.

Jodi was wearing a blood red tank top; black, denim shorts over black tights under black ankle boots with slight heels and black, fingerless, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black beanie.

Her nails were painted blood red.

Her makeup was done in the same way as the female backup dancer.

The female backup dancer was wearing the same outfit as the other one.

Jodi started singing.

After the next verse Jodi walked onto the stage and Sun Hi came in...being carried by the male backup dancers. **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh Sun Hi. Always has to make a big entrance.]**

She was wearing a blood red, sleeveless, knee length dress with thin straps; a sweetheart neckline and a button up torso that was buttoned up; black tights; black ankle boots and a leather cuff bracelet on each wrist.

Her hair was straight and loose with a strand on each side that was held up.

She was wearing blood red eyeshadow; black eyeliner on her eyelids with wings; black mascara; blood red blush; blood red lipstick; black lipliner and a sticker on her cheek of a blood red, broken heart with a black border and black stitching.

Her nails were painted blood red with black tips.

The male backup dancers were wearing blood red, short sleeved v-necks; black jeans; blood red sneakers with white soles; black, long sleeved leather jackets; black, fingerless, wrist length gloves and red caps with 'XO-IQ' written on the front in black letters.

With that Sun Hi sang the pre chorus.

After that she walked onto the stage and everybody started singing together.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

One Hour Later

XO-IQ and Mr Stark were hovering over Jake, who was finishing editing the video.

"Alright", Jake said. "The video is ready!"

"Then what are you waiting for", Sun Hi asked. "Submit it before something else happens!"

"What could possibly happen", Jake asked.

"Trust us", Corki stated. "A lot can happen."

"Do it now", Jodi commanded.

Everybody started chanting.

"Do it! Do it! Do it! Do..."

"Alright", Jake yelled. "I'll do it!"

"Yay", everybody yelled.

Jake was about to submit the video. **[Make it Pop Extra: Yes!]**

Then this happened. **[Make it pop Extra: No!]**

"What is going on", Ms Diona asked as she walked up to the group. "It is past curfew."

"It is", Corki asked in shock. "Oh no. I'm...tardy!"

"We'll get to bed after we finish this", Jodi stated.

"No", Ms Diona stated. "Now."

"But...", Sun Hi started.

But before she could finish...MS DIONA TOOK THE LAPTOP AWAY! **[Make it Pop Extra: Ahhh!]**

"Give that back", Jake commanded as Ms Diona pried the laptop out of his hands.

"Oh", Ms Diona said. "Attitude as well? In that case. You also get detention! Tomorrow after school!"

"Not again", Corki yelled in dismay. "This will not look good on my college applications." **[Make it Pop Extra: Corki is referring to the events 'Love and Detention.']**

"I will see the five of you tomorrow after school for detention", Ms Diona stated before leaving.

Everybody glared at Jake.

"Why didn't you just submit the video?!"

HotXbun: Why Jake?! Why?!

Challenge: Tell me how you think XO-IQ will get the laptop back.

My Answer: Let's just say that it's going to be awesome! And Crazy!


	3. Chapter 3 Operation: Get that Laptop!

HotXbun: Time for 'episode' 3.

Now we'll get to see how the girls are going to get the laptop Back.

This 'episode' will have a similar theme to Submission impossible.

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Shrek 2, Turbo, The Lodge or Descendants. You should read my Descendants fan fiction 'Saving Kingdoms.'

Episode 3 Operation: Get that Laptop!

 _Previously on Make it Pop_

 _"The Band Frontier Tournament?_

 _"It's a district school band contest. And the winning band gets to represent the whole district in a national contest!"_

 _"So. How do we even enter this thing anyway?"_

 _"We need to shoot a submission video."_

 _"But who are we going to get to shoot it?"_

 _"Everybody. This is my nephew, Jacob."_

 _"Maybe he could shoot your submission video."_

 _"Submit it before something else happens!"_

 _"What could possibly happen?"_

 _"What is going on? It is past curfew."_

 _"Give that back!"_

 _"Attitude as well? In that case. You also get detention! Tomorrow after school!"_

 _"Why didn't you just submit the video?!"_

Ten Minutes Later

Sun Hi was pacing back and forth in the girl's room.

"What are we gonna do", she asked in panic. "The deadline to submit your video is midnight!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Midnight? Why is it always midnight? That's a line from Shrek 2 by the way.]**

"That gives us exactly three hours and thirty seven minutes to submit the video", Corki calculated.

"What are we going to do", Jodi asked.

Everybody thought more a moment.

Suddenly, Sun Hi snapped her fingers.

"I got it", she stated. "We'll sneak into Ms Diona's office and get the laptop back!"

"Sneak into Ms Diona's office", Corki asked. "Are you crazy?!"

"Of course I'm crazy", Sun Hi replied. "What made you think I was sane?" **[Make it Pop Extra: That line is from Turbo.]**

Corki was about to open her mouth, but then closed it.

"Huh", she said in realization. "You're right."

"Does this mean you're on board", Sun Hi asked.

"Absolutely", Corki replied. "Not!"

"Oh come on Corki", Sun Hi pleaded. "If we don't do this our chances of going on tour go down the drain!"

"Then you'll just have to accept that", Corki stated before grabbing some things. "I'm going to get ready for bed."

With that Corki left.

"You're not going to accept it are you", Jodi asked.

"Of course not", Sun Hi replied. "If Corki's not going to help us then we'll just have to do this on our own. So, are you in?"

Jodi thought for a moment.

"I'm in." **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh no. This will not end well.]**

Later that Night

Corki was asleep and Sun Hi and Jodi were dressed in sneaking around outfits Jodi had made.

Sun Hi was wearing a light pink vest under a black, long sleeved jacket that was slightly zipped up; black jeans and light pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was tied into twin buns.

Jodi was wearing the same outfit but with a turquoise vest and turquoise sneakers.

Also, her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

"I love these outfits Jodi", Sun Hi stated before taking out her phone. "Sneaking around selfie!"

With that Sun Hi took a selfie before putting her phone away.

"Alright", Jodi started. "We have about two hours to get the laptop and submit the video. So, where do we go first."

"To Ms Diona's office", Sun Hi replied. "That's where she puts the stuff she takes from the students."

"How do you know that", Jodi asked.

"I've seen her put my phone in there multiple times", Sun Hi replied.

"Of course you have", Jodi stated. "Come on. Let's go."

...

Jodi and Sun Hi had made it to Ms Diona's office. **[Make it Pop Extra: Yes!]**

They tried opening the door...but it wouldn't work! **[Make it Pop Extra: No!]**

"Dang it", Sun Hi said in frustration. "It's locked!"

"Great", Jodi said sarcastically. "Now what?"

Sun Hi thought for a moment before snapping her fingers.

"I got it", she stated. "Let's sneak into Ms Diona's room!" **[Make it Pop Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

"What", Jodi exclaimed in shock. "Are you crazy?"

"I say it again", Sun Hi started. "What made you think I was sane?"

"Why do we need to sneak into Ms Diona's room anyway", Jodi asked.

"Because the keys to the office is probably there", Sun Hi replied. "Duh."

"I'm sorry Sun Hi", Jodi apologized. "But I can't do this! I'm out!"

With that Jodi left.

"Fine", Sun Hi called out angrily. "I'll just do this on my own!"

With that Sun Hi started angrily walking towards Ms Diona's office.

She sang 'Something About Me' on her way.

...

Jodi shook Corki awake.

"Corki", she said. "Corki wake up!"

"Huh", Corki said groggily as she opened her eyes.

She then noticed the outfit Jodi was wearing.

"What are you wearing", she asked bed gasping. "You went to go get the laptop back!"

"Yep", Jodi replied sheepishly.

Corki sat up and took in her surroundings.

"Where's Sun Hi", she asked in panic.

"She's going to try and sneak into Ms Diona's room", Jodi replied.

"What", Corki asked in shock. "That's crazy!"

"Exactly", Jodi stated. "And that's why we need to stop her! Come on!"

With that Jodi grabbed Corki's arm and pulled her away.

...

Sun Hi had made it to the door of Ms Diona's room, but that was locked too!

"Dang it", she whisper yelled. "There goes that plan."

Sun Hi then started looking around...and stopped when she saw something.

"That could work." **[Make it Pop Extra: What could?]**

Ten Minutes Later

And that's how Sun Hi found herself crawling through the air vents. **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh. That could!]**

"Why didn't I just do this earlier", she asked. "It's worked for me before. **[Make it Pop Extra: Sun Hi is referring to the events of The Situation.]**

Sun Hi made it to the vent that led to Ms Diona's office.

It took some struggle, but she was able to kick it open!

She then jumped (more like fell) into the room! **[Make it Pop Extra: Ouch.]**

Sun Hi got up and dusted herself off.

She then spotted the cabinet were Ms Diona kept the items she took.

"Bingo", Sun Hi said before she went to the cabinet and tried to open it.

But it was locked!

"Dang it", Sun Hi yelled. "What is up with Ms Diona and locks?"

Sun Hi started looking through Ms Diona's draws for a key, and found it!

"Got ya", she said before opening the cabinet and found the laptop! **[Make it Pop Extra: Yes!]**

Sun Hi put the laptop down and got to the Band Frontier website.

"Yes", Sun Hi said before checking her watch. "With an hour and a half to spare."

With that Sun Hi...submitted the video! **[Make it Pop Extra: Yay!]**

"Yes", Sun Hi said happily.

But then...she heard the sound of someone trying to open the door! **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh come on!]**

Sun Hi grabbed the laptop and hid under Ms Diona's desk.

She heard somebody open the door and walk into the room before gasping.

"I've been robbed", Sun Hi heard Ms Diona's voice say in panic.

Sun Hi mentally slapped herself.

 _I forgot to close the cabinet!_

Not wanting Ms Diona to panic, Sun Hi got up.

"Actually Ms Diona", she said causing said person to turn around. "It was me."

"Sun Hi", Ms Diona said in shock. "What are you doing in here? Way past curfew may I add?"

"I came to get the laptop so I could submit XO-IQ's video for the Band Frontier Tournament", Sun Hi replied. "The deadline was midnight."

"And did you submit the video", Ms Diona asked.

"Yes ma'am", Sun Hi replied.

"Good", Ms Diona stated. "So now I can punish you!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Not good!]**

...

Jodi and Corki were in their room.

"She wasn't in Ms Diona's room", Jodi said referring to Sun Hi. "So where could she be?"

And as if on cue Sun Hi walked into the room.

"Sun Hi", Corki said happily as she walked up to said person. "Are you okay?"

Sun Hi didn't answer. She just glared at her friends before she flopped down onto her bed.

"Sun Hi", Jodi said in concern. "Did something happen?"

Sun Hi didn't answer.

"Oh no."

The Next Morning

"What did you do", Jodi asked Ms Diona as she and Corki walked into her office.

"Excuse me", Ms Diona asked.

"Sun Hi came back to our room late last night and she wouldn't answer us when we asked her what happened", Jodi revealed. "What did you do?"

"She snuck into my office last night to submit your video for the Band Frontier Tournament", Ms Diona revealed. "I punished her by forbidding from her from entering in the contest." **[Make it Pop Extra: What?!]**

Jodi and Corki looked at Ms Diona in horror.

"But don't worry", Ms Diona reassured. "The two of you can still enter in the contest."

"But Ms Diona", Jodi started. "XO-IQ is not the same without ALL it's members."

"Well then", Ms Diona started. "I guess you have a choice to make."

"And what is that", Corki asked.

"You sing without Sun Hi, or you don't sing at all!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh no.]**

...

Jodi and Corki found Sun Hi near the entrance of the school.

"Hey Sun Hi", Corki greeted.

"Hey Corki", Sun Hi greeted surprisingly cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Ms Diona told us that she forbid you from entering in the Band Frontier Tournament", Jodi revealed. "We're so sorry."

"It's okay", Sun Hi stated before her smile turned into...a wicked smirk? "I've got a plan for that." **[Make it Pop Extra: Oh no. Again.]**

"What did you do", Corki asked.

And as if on cue...somebody walked in. And this person was...Sun Mi? **[Make it Pop Extra: Sun Mi?]**

True as day Sun Mi was standing at the entrance of the school.

Her hair was now long and very dark brown with rectangular bangs covering her forehead. **[Make it Pop Extra: Sun Mi's hair is based on how Megan Lee's hair looks like in real life.]**

It was straight and loose.

Sun Mi was wearing a light pink, long sleeved hoodie with a pocket at the front and a string on each side of the hood; dark blue bell bottoms; light pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and a pair of glasses with a black frame and rectangular, clear lenses.

"Sun Mi", Sun Hi said happily as she hugged her twin. "Glad you could make it!"

"Remember that you owe me twin favors for this", Sun Mi reminded her sister.

"Twin favors", Corki asked as she and Jodi walked up to the twins. "For what?" **[Make it Pop Extra: That's what I'd like to know.]**

That Afternoon

Sun Hi, Jodi, Corki, Caleb and Sun Mi were in Ms Diona's office.

"So let me get this straight", the latter started. "You want Sun Mi to perform with you instead?" **[Make it Pop Extra: (Does spit take) What?!]**

"Apparently", Sun Hi replied grumpily.

"This is the perfect solution Ms Diona", Corki stated ignoring her friend's grumpiness. "We can perform without Sun Hi and nobody will know the difference!"

"So", Jodi started. "What do you say?"

Ms Diona thought for a moment.

"Very well", she replied. "I will allow this."

Everybody (but Sun Hi) cheered.

"Now please leave", Ms Diona commanded. "I have work to do."

With that everybody walked out of the room.

And the minute they did...they started laughing. **[Make it Pop Extra: Huh?]**

"Perfect", Sun Mi stated. "Now Ms Diona will think that it's me performing on stage."

"But it will actually be me", Sun Hi revealed before flipping her hair. "Aren't I a genius or what?"

"Yep", Corki stated. "An Evil genius."

"Evil genius", Sun Hi said out loud. "I like that." **[Make it Pop Extra: Song time!]**

With that Sun Hi slipped into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy._

 _XO-IQ were in a dark room._

 _They were all standing around a cauldron._

 _Sun Hi was wearing a pale pink, sleeveless, knee length, woolen dress; pale pink, ankle boot style sneakers; a dark pink, long sleeved, foot length, leather jacket with a pale pink, broken heart with a black boarder on the back of it that was unzipped; dark pink, fingerless, leather gloves and a dark pink, leather chocker with a pendant that matched the symbol on the back of the jacket._

 _Her hair was straight and loose with a pair of goggles with dark pink leather straps on her forehead._

 _She was wearing pale pink eyeshadow with dark pink eyeshadow on top of it; black mascara; pale pink blush and dark pink lipstick._

 _Her nails were painted dark pink with the same symbol that was on the back of her jacket on it_

 _Jodi and Corki's outfits were the same but with different colors and symbols._

 _Jodi's dress and shoes were light blue, everything leather was dark blue and the symbol was a red rose with a black outline._

 _Corki's dress and shoes were pale green, everything leather was dark green and the symbol was a yin and yang symbol._

 _Caleb was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; blood red sneakers with black soles; a blood red, long sleeved, foot length leather jacket with a black music note on the back of it that was unzipped and black headphones around his neck._

 _"Let's give Mackendrick Prep a taste of evil", Sun Hi said before getting out a weird book. "Wicked ways beneath the skin. Let all who taste it now join in."_

 _Everybody started laughing evilly before Caleb poured a whole bucket of apples into the cauldron!_

 _Everybody then started singing 'Ways to Be Wicked.'_

 _Sun Hi and Caleb appeared in the hallways._

 _Caleb threw down a bunch of apples that everybody started eating._

 _Sun Hi slammed the lockers shut to reveal that XO-IQ's logo had been painted on it._

 _With that Sun Hi gave the apple to a girl._

 _She ate it before grabbing the spray paint from Sun Hi and slamming it against the locker!_

 _Jodi was outside the school throwing apples at the marching band!_

 _Corki was in the classroom and she gave one of the apples to a teacher!_

 _With that the teacher ate the apple and everybody in the classroom went wild!_

 _Sun Hi and Corki were now in the cafeteria serving more poisoned apples to kids!_

 _Jodi was dancing with some cheerleaders._

 _Caleb gave two apples to Ms Diona and Mr Stark!_

 _They ate them and started dancing._

 _Everybody was now on the football field as a flag with XO-IQ's logo was hanging._

 _With that everybody made it to the front of the school as Sun Hi vandalized a statue._

 _The song ended with everybody in front of the statue._

 _End of Fantasy_

Sun Hi snapped out of her fantasy just as Jake ran up to the group.

"Guys", he started. "I..."

Suddenly, Jake stopped.

That's because he saw Sun Mi and Sun Hi and got extremely confused!

Before Jake freaked out...Sun Hi said something.

"This is my identical twin sister Sun Mi", she revealed.

As soon as he heard this...Jake put a hand on his heart and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank goodness", he stated. "For a moment I thought I was seeing double."

Jake then shook Sun Mi's hand.

"It's very nice to meet you", he greeted. "I'm Jake."

"Sun Mi", said person greeted.

"So what did you want to tell us Jake", Caleb asked.

"Oh yeah", Jake said. "The results were posted! We're in!"

Upon hearing this...everybody looked at Jake in shock.

"We're in", Jodi asked in shock.

"We're going to the Battle Frontier Tournament", Corki asked.

"Of course we are", Sun Hi stated. "Was there ever a doubt?"

HotXbun: Yay! XO-IQ is in!

Challenge: Tell me if you think XO-IQ will win the Band Frontier Tournament.

My Answer: I hope so!


	4. Chapter 4 Two Dates, One Girl

HotXbun: We're going to take a break from the main plot to focus on Homecoming!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, 1D, Cristina Perri or Spy Kids

Episode 4 Two Dates, One Girl **[Make It Pop Extra: That doesn't sound good.]**

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

 _"What are we gonna do? The deadline to submit our video is midnight!"_

 _"We'll sneak into Ms Diona's office and get the laptop back!"_

 _"Sneak into Ms Diona's office?! Are you crazy?!"_

 _"I'm sorry Sun Hi. But I can't do this! I'm out!"_

 _"Fine! I'll just do this on my own!"_

 _"I've been robbed!"_

 _"Actually Ms Diona. It was me."_

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"I punished her by forbidding from her from entering in the contest."_

 _"You sing without Sun Hi, or you don't sing at all!"_

 _"I've got a plan for that."_

 _"Sun Mi! Glad you could make it!"_

 _"Remember that you owe me twin favors for this."_

 _"Twin favors? For what?"_

 _"You want Sun Mi to perform with you instead?"_

 _"Now Ms Diona will think that it's me performing on stage."_

 _"But it will actually be me!"_

 _"The results were posted! We're in!"_

 _"We're going to the Battle Frontier Tournament?"_

Three Weeks Later

The female members of XO-IQ were watching everybody set up for Homecoming.

"Another year", Corki started. "Another homecoming."

"And I finally have a boyfriend", Sun Hi started. "And he's in Australia!"

"Don't worry Sun Hi", Corki stated. "I will be going alone as well."

"Me too", Jodi said.

Actually, Jodi was wrong. **[Make It Pop Extra: She was?]**

What she didn't know is that Caleb and Darmala were watching her at this very moment! **[Make It Pop Extra: What are they up to?]**

Darmala turned to face Caleb.

"Are you sure about this", the former asked.

"For the hundredth time", Caleb started annoyed. "It's fine! You didn't even had to come to me and ask for permission! Jodi and I broke up months ago!" **[Make It Pop Extra: What's this? What did he ask permission for?]**

"I just didn't want to drop a bomb on ya", Darmala stated.

"Whatever", Caleb said. "Now get in there!"

With that Darmala walked up to the girls.

"Hey guys", he greeted. "Can I talk to Jodi alone?" **[Make It Pop Extra: Alone? Why does he want to talk to her alone?]**

The girls looked at each other in confusion.

"Sure", Corki replied in confusion.

"See you later", Sun Hi replied in confusion before leaving with Corki.

With that Jodi and Darmala stood together in confusion.

"So", the former started. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you something", Darmala replied. "Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?" **[Make It Pop Extra: (Mouth hangs open.)]**

Jodi looked at Darmala in shock.

"You want to go to Homecoming with me", she asked in shock.

"Yes", Darmala replied. "What do you say?"

Jodi thought for a moment.

"Sure", she replied. "I'll go to Homecoming with you?"

That Afternoon

The girls were in Club Ry Ri preparing for rehearsal.

Sun Hi was wearing a baby pink vest with thin straps and small, white hearts on it; white jean shorts and white trainers.

Her hair was tied into twin buns.

Jodi was wearing a hot pink vest; dark blue jean shorts and hot pink sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

Corki was wearing a baby pink vest; light grey leggings and white trainers.

Her hair was tied into a ponytail.

"So Jodi", Sun Hi started. "What did Darmala want to talk to you about?"

"Oh that", Jodi started. "He asked me to Homecoming."

Upon hearing this, Sun Hi and Corki looked at Jodi in shock.

"Wait", Sun Hi said in shock. "He what?"

"And did you say yes", Corki asked.

"I did", Jodi replied.

"Interesting", Corki stated.

"So are you guys like a couple now", Sun Hi asked.

"No idea", Jodi replied. "Guess we'll have to wait and see."

"Oh well", Sun Hi said. "Let's rehearse!"

With that everybody got into their starting positions and music started playing.

With that XO-IQ sang 'One Thing' by 1D.

When the song ended...somebody clapped.

The girls looked up to see who it was...and gasped in shock.

Jodi was shocked the most. **[Make It Pop Extra: Who was it?]**

"Jessie?" **[Make It Pop Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

True as day Jessie was in Club Ry Ri!

"Jessie", Jodi said in shock as she walked up to said person. "What are you doing here?"

"I heard your school's homecoming was coming up", Jessie revealed. "So I came here to ask you if I could have the honor of escorting you." **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh no.]**

Jodi looked at Jessie in shock before looking at her friends, who just shrugged.

She turned to face Jessie again and gave him her answer.

"Yes."

Now Jodi had two dates to Homecoming. **[Make It Pop Extra: Great (note the sarcasm).]**

That Night

The Girls were in their room.

Sun Hi was wearing a black, short sleeved top with a hot pink heart on it and hot pink pajama pants with small, black hearts on them.

Her hair was loose.

Jodi was wearing a white vest and black pajama shorts.

Her hair was loose.

Corki was wearing a black, long sleeved button up pajama top that was buttoned up and matching pants.

Her hair was loose.

"Why on earth did I say yes to Jessie when I had already said yes to Darmala", Jodi asked.

"Don't ask me", Sun Hi commanded. "You're the one that did it!" **[Make It Pop Extra: That is true.]**

"I know", Jodi stated. "Now what do I do?!"

"I DO have the answer for that", Sun Hi replied.

"Oh no", Corki said in dismay. **[Make It Pop Extra: I agree Corki. I agree.]**

"Okay", Sun Hi started. "So here's my plan..."

Four Days Later (AKA Homecoming Day)

It was Homecoming day and Sun Hi walked up to Jessie.

"Hey Jessie", the former greeted. "Listen. I have some bad news. Jodi got sick and won't be able to come to Homecoming!"

"What", Jessie said in shock. "That's awful!"

"It is", Sun Hi agreed. "But she told me to tell you to go to Homecoming anyway. As it would be a shame for you to have to come all this way for nothing."

"Well", Jessie started. "I guess..."

"Great", Sun Hi said suddenly. "Bye!"

With that Sun Hi left.

...

Elsewhere, Corki was telling the same story to Darmala.

"So you see", the former started. "That's why Jodi can't go to Homecoming. But she told me to tell you that you should go anyway."

"Well", Darmala started. "I guess..."

"Perfect", Corki said suddenly. "Bye!"

With that Corki left.

...

A totally not sick Jodi was in her room when Sun Hi and Corki walked in.

"Good news", Sun Hi started. "Both Jessie and Darmala think you're too sick to go to Homecoming!" **[Make It Pop Extra: So that's going on.]**

"I feel bad about lying", Jodi stated.

"You'll get over it", Sun Hi stated.

That Night

Sun Hi and Corki had just left for Homecoming leaving Jodi behind.

The latter was in her room when she heard a knock on her door.

She got nervous, as it could be Jessie or Darmala. **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh no.]**

"Who is it", she asked nervously.

"Don't worry", she heard somebody say. "It's just Caleb." **[Make It Pop Extra: Phew!]**

Upon hearing this, Jodi let out a sigh of relief.

"Come in", she said.

With that Caleb walked into the room.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black dress pants; black loafers; a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up most of the way; a dark purple bowtie and dark purple headphones around his neck.

"Hey Caleb", Jodi greeted. "Nice outfit!"

"Thanks", Caleb said.

"So", Jodi started. "What are you doing here?"

"Sun Hi and Corki told me what happened", Caleb revealed. "Sorry you can't go to Homecoming."

Jodi just shrugged.

"It's my own fault", she stated. "I shouldn't have said yes to Jessie after I had already said yes to Darmala." **[Make It Pop Extra: No you shouldn't have.]**

"Well", Caleb started. "I don't want you to miss out on the Homecoming fun. So get up and get dressed in whatever you were going to wear tonight!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Huh?]**

"Why", Jodi asked.

"Just get dressed", Caleb commanded. "I'll tell you later."

"Fine", Jodi said in defeat. "But you should probably go back to your room. It's going to take a while for me to get ready."

"Fine by me", Caleb stated as he got up. "See you there."

One Hour Later **[Make It Pop Extra: One hour? Man. Girls take long to get ready.]**

Caleb heard a knock on his bedroom door.

He opened it...and his jaw dropped.

Jodi was wearing a sleeveless dress with a silver, bejewelled torso with thing straps and a turquoise, knee length skirt; silver ankle boot styled sneakers and a silver bangle on her wrist.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail with a braid on each side of her head pulled into it.

She was wearing silver, glittery eyeshadow; black mascara, rose pink blush and rose pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted glittery silver.

"Wow", Caleb said in awe. "You look great Jodi!"

"Thanks", Jodi said.

With that Caleb walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So", Jodi started. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see", Caleb replied before grabbing Jodi's hand and pulling her away.

Ten Minutes Later

Caleb pulled Jodi into Club Ry Ri...and she gasped.

The whole place had been decorated with Homecoming decorations!

Jodi looked at it in awe.

"Do you like it", Caleb asked.

"Like it", Jodi asked in shock. "I love it! Did you do this?"

"Yeah", Caleb replied. "I felt bad that you couldn't go to Homecoming so I thought this could be a good substitute." **[Make it Pop Extra: Awe!]**

Upon hearing this, Jodi smiled before hugging Caleb. **[Make it Pop Extra: Double awe!]**

"You're the best", the former stated. **[Make it Pop Extra: Okay! Stop making me say awe!]**

Caleb smiled at this before breaking the hug.

He then walked up to his DJ equipment and started playing a song.

He then walked up to Jodi and held out his hand.

"May I have this dance mi lady", Caleb asked in a fake fancy accent.

Jodi laughed at these before taking Caleb's hand.

"You may."

With that Caleb and Jodi started dancing together.

Jodi then slipped into a fantasy.

 _Fantasy_

 _XO-IQ (minus Caleb) were standing in a field._

 _Sun Hi was wearing a white, sleeveless, knee length dress with thing straps and a sweet heart neckline._

 _Her hair was wavy and loose with a white flower in it._

 _Jodi's dress was the same just with a square neckline and thick straps._

 _Her hair was curly and tied into a ponytail with a white rose in it._

 _Corki's dress was the same but with a long sleeves._

 _Her hair was tied into a side braid with a white rose at the top of it._

 _With that XO-IQ sang 'A Thousand Years' by Cristina Perri._

 _End of Fantasy_

Jodi's fantasy ended as soon as she and Caleb stopped dancing.

Suddenly, the two heard somebody clear their throat! **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh no.]**

They turned their heads...and gasped.

Standing there was...Jessie and Darmala! **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh shi...take mushrooms!]**

"Well well well", the latter started. "You seem better."

"Darmala", Jodi started. "Jessie, I can explain!"

"Okay then", Jessie started. "Explain."

With that Jodi took a deep breath before telling Jessie and Darmala what had happened.

"And that's why I pretended to be sick", she concluded.

"Oh Jodi", Jessie started. "You should've just told me that somebody had already asked you."

"Or tell me that you wanted to go with Jessie instead", Darmala added.

"I know", Jodi stated. "It's just...both of you are just so sweet! I didn't have the heart to say no to any of you!"

With that Jessie and Darmala looked at each other before looking at Jodi.

"Tell you what", Jessie started. "How about all four of us go to Homecoming together."

Jodi looked at Jessie in shock.

"Really", she asked in shock.

"Really", Jessie repeated. "So, what do you say?"

Jodi thought for a moment before giving her answer.

"Actually", she started. "I think I'll stay here with Caleb. He put so much hard work into this and I don't want it to go to waste."

With that Jessie and Darmala gave each other a knowing look before smiling at Jodi.

"That's okay", the former stated. "We totally get it."

"Yeah", Darmala agreed. "See you around Jodi."

With that Jessie and Darmala left.

Caleb turned to look at Jodi.

"Why'd you do that", he asked.

"I just said", Jodi pointed out. "You put so much work into this and I don't want it to go to waste."

Upon hearing this...Caleb smiled at Jodi before giving her a hug. **[Make it Pop Extra: Here I go again! Awe!]**

"You're the best." **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh come on! Awe!]**

Jodi smiled at this before breaking the hug.

"Okay", Caleb started. "You up for a game of musical charades?"

"What's that", Jodi asked.

"I'll show you", Caleb said before walking onto the stage.

Jodi smiled with just one thought in her head.

 _Best Homecoming ever._

HotXbun: Awe! Okay! I think I'm done now!

Challenge: Tell me what you think this means for Jodi and Caleb's relationship.

My Answer: Sorry! Not telling!


	5. Chapter 5 Halloween

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

It's time for a Halloween 'episode!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Descendants 2, Tokyo Mew Mew, Final Fantasy X or Girl vs Monster.

Episode 5 Halloween

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

 _"Another year, another homecoming."_

 _"Do you want to go to Homecoming with me?"_

 _"Sure. I'll go to Homecoming with you."_

 _"Jessie? What are you doing here?"_

 _"I heard your school's homecoming was coming up. So I came here to ask you if I could have the honor of escorting you."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Why on earth did I say yes to Jessie when I had already said yes to Darmala?!_

 _"Okay. So here's my plan..."_

 _"Jodi got sick and won't be able to come to Homecoming!"_

 _"Both Jessie and Darmala think you're too sick to go to Homecoming!"_

 _"I feel bad about lying."_

 _"I don't want you to miss out on the Homecoming fun. So get up and get dressed in whatever you were going to wear tonight!"_

 _"Did you do this?"_

 _"Yeah. I felt bad that you couldn't go to Homecoming so I thought this could be a good substitute."_

 _"Well well well. You seem better."_

 _"Darmala, Jessie, I can explain!"_

 _"Okay then. Explain."_

 _"Tell you what? How about all four of us go to Homecoming together?"_

 _"Actually, I think I'll stay here with Caleb. He put so much hard work into this and I don't want it to go to waste."_

One Month Later

The female members of XO-IQ watched as students decorated for Halloween.

"Ah", Sun Hi started. "I love Halloween! You get to where cool costumes! Get tons of candy! Pull pranks on people."

Sun Hi laughed wickedly at the last part. **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh dear.]**

"I love Halloween too", Jodi stated. "The costumes are just amazing!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Agreed!]**

"How about you Corki", Sun Hi asked. "What's your favorite thing about Halloween?"

"Nothing", Corki replied. "I've never celebrated Halloween before." **[Make It Pop Extra: (does spit take) What?!]**

Upon his this...Sun Hi and Jodi gasped.

"No", Sun Hi said with dread.

"How in the name of fashion have you've not ever celebrated Halloween before", Jodi asked.

"My father said we shouldn't celebrate a holiday that glorifies ghoulish and evil things", Corki replied.

"Well then", Sun Hi started. "If Halloween is evil, I'm going to teach you how to be a villain!"

Before Corki could object...Sun Hi started singing the song 'Chillin Like a Villain.'

Jodi joined in at the pre chorus, and Corki even joined in at the bridge!

When the song ended Caleb walked up to the group.

"Hey guys", he greeted. "What's up?"

"We're going to teach Corki how to properly celebrate Halloween", Sun Hi replied excitedly.

"Ooo", Caleb said. "Sounds interesting."

The Next Night (AKA Halloween night)

The female members members of XO-IQ were in their room putting on their costumes.

Sun Hi was wearing a bright pink, knee length, sleeveless skater dress; black, knee length boots with bright pink laces; a black ribbon chocker with a glittery, pale pink paw print shaped pendant and black, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black cat ears alice band.

She was wearing bright pink eye shadow; black liner on her eyelids that looked like cat eyelashes; black mascara; bright pink blush; bright pink lipgloss and a sticker of the pendant on her necklace on her cheek. **[Make It Pop Extra: Sun Hi's costume is inspired by Ichigo's (Zoey in the English dub) outfit in Tokyo Mew Mew (Mew Mew Power in the English dub).]**

Jodi was wearing a white, long sleeved top; white jeans with black crescent moon's on them; black, ankle length platform boots; a black fake fur waist coat and large sunglasses with a black frame and black, round lenses.

Her hair was straight and loose.

She was wearing white eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on the top; black mascara; white blush and white lipstick with black lipliner.

Her nails were painted white with a black, crescent moon on each one.

Corki was wearing a sleeveless crossover top that was white at the top and baby pink at the bottom, a dark purple, ankle length dress with white, floral patterns on it; black, knee length boots and long, detached kimono sleeves that were white at the top and baby pink at the bottom.

Her hair was straight and loose with a white lotus in it.

She was wearing baby pink eyeshadow with white eyeshadow at the top; baby pink blush and baby pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted dark purple with white floral patterns on them. **[Make It Pop Extra: Corki's outfit is based on Yuna's from Final Fantasy X.]**

"Our costumes look amazing", Sun Hi stated before taking out her phone. "Costume selfie!"

With that the girls took a selfie just as somebody knocked on their door.

"That must be the boys", Corki stated before opening the door.

True as day, the girls' male friends were standing in front of the door.

Caleb was simply wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black jeans; black loafers and his DJ board strapped to him.

Alex was wearing a black, short sleeved shirt with the yang symbol on it; white jeans and black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Darmala was wearing the same outfit with reversed colors.

Jodi looked at them shamefully.

"Is this the best you guys could do", she asked. "Shameful."

Suddenly, Jake walked up to the group.

He was wearing a black, long sleeved shirt; black dress pants; black loafers; a black belt; a dark grey and black striped scarf around his neck; a dark grey beret and his glasses.

"See", Jodi started. "Now that's someone who actually tried to make a good costume."

"Thank you Jodi", Jake said. "Shall we get going?"

Ten Minutes Later

The group walked into the gym, which was decorated with Halloween decorations.

"Okay", Corki started. "So what do we do first?"

"First", Sun Hi started. "We decorate trick or treat bags."

Ten Minutes Later

"Okay", Corki started when the group was done decorating trick or treat bags. "Now what?"

"Okay", Sun Hi started. "This is how it goes. Every time you win a game, you get a candy. The one with the most candy at the end of the night will be crowned the king (or queen) of Halloween!" **[Make it Pop Extra: If this concept seems familiar, it's because I used it in my Descendants Halloween one shot.]**

"So", Jodi started. "What should we do first?"

"How about Pumpkin carving", Darmala suggested.

Ten Minutes Later

The boys all won a candy each.

"Okay", Sun Hi started. "What next?"

"Let's do the haunted mansion", Darmala suggested in a creepy voice.

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody walked out of the haunted mansion with looks of fear on their faces.

"Why did I suggest that", Darmala asked. "That was way too scary! Way too scary!"

"Let's bob for apples", Sun Hi suggested. "It's way less scary." **[Make it Pop Extra: Agreed.]**

Ten Minutes Later

The girls had all won do to their strong singer lungs.

"Alright", Sun Hi started. "We're all tied up. So what's next?"

"Ooo", Corki said suddenly. "What about a game of Cluedo?"

Ten Minutes Later

Corki had won the game of Cluedo.

"I can't believe it", she said in disbelief. "I'm in the lead!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Yay!]**

"Don't get ahead of yourself", Sun Hi commanded.

"Got it", Corki stated. "What should we do next?"

Twenty Minutes Later

Corki also won at the corn maze and the finding something in a pile of leaves challenge.

"Wow Corki", Alex said in awe. "Who knew you were really good at Halloween activities?"

"I know right", Corki stated. "This is amazing!"

"What next", Jodi asked.

"Let's do the pin the grin on the jack-o-lantern game", Sun Hi suggested.

Ten Minutes Later

The challenge was over and Jodi won.

"How did you do that", Caleb asked.

"I have to pin things onto outfits all the time", Jodi replied. "I know what I'm doing."

"Impressive", Caleb stated.

"Now what", Corki asked.

"Let's do the 'guess which cup the candy is under' game", Sun Hi suggested.

Ten Minutes Later

Sun Hi had won the challenge.

"Alright", Sun Hi said happily. "The girls are ahead of the boys!"

"Not for long", Caleb stated before looking at the other boys. "What should do next boys?"

"Let's do the poke a pumpkin challenge", Darmala suggested.

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody won the poke a pumpkin challenge.

"Hah", Sun Hi started. "Girls are still in the lead!"

Caleb growled at the girls angrily before looking at the boys.

"Come on men", he commanded. "We can't let these women besmirch our manly honor!"

"Do you even know what 'besmirch' means", Corki asked.

Caleb opened his mouth answer...but ended up shutting it.

"No", he said in defeat before Jake to his hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Okay", Sun Hi said changing the subject. "How about we play some Halloween themed carnival games?"

One Hour Later

Corki won all of the games! **[Make it Pop Extra: Impressive.]**

"Wow Corki", Alex said in awe. "You are killing it at Halloween!"

"Thank you", Corki said.

"Now what should we do", Jodi asked.

"How about a game of Halloween bingo", Corki suggested.

"Sounds kind of boring", Sun Hi stated. "But I'll give it a shot."

Ten Minutes Later

Sun Hi ended up winning the bingo game!

"How did you do that", Corki asked.

"No idea", Sun Hi replied before shrugging. "Oh well. More candy for me!"

"What now", Corki asked.

"Let's have a scary story telling contest", Jake Suggested.

One Hour Later

Jake won the story telling contest just as Ms Diona (who was not wearing a costume) walked onto the stage.

"I can't believe she didn't wear a costume", Sun Hi said in disbelief.

"I can't even look at her", Jodi stated before turning away.

"Boys and girls", Ms Diona started. "It is time to announce who will be the Halloween king! Or queen."

With that everybody cheered.

"Okay", Ms Diona started before taking out an envelope. "The Halloween QUEEN is...Corki Chang!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Yay!]**

With that everybody cheered as Corki walked onto the stage.

Ms Diona put a crown on her and she walked up to the mic.

"Thank you so much", Corki said. "I have to confess. This is my first Halloween."

Everybody gasped upon hearing this.

"I know", Corki stated. "I originally thought Halloween was a holiday that glorifies ghoulish and evil things. But now I see that I was wrong. Halloween is about having fun and getting to be whoever you want to be." **[Make it Pop Extra: Awe. What a sweet moment.]**

"And candy", Sun Hi yelled. **[Make it Pop Extra: Okay. Moment over.]**

"Yeah", Corki agreed. "That too."

Everybody laughed at this.

"Now", Corki started. "Give it up for XO-IQ!"

Ten Minutes Later

Everybody was in the spots.

Music started playing and XO-IQ sang the song 'Fearless' by Olivia Holt.

HotXbun: And that's the 'episode.' I hope you liked it.

Challenge: Tell me which costume you liked the best.

My Answer: I personally like Corki's outfit the best.

PS. I need you to tell me what type of teams you would like the girls to face in the Band Frontier Tournament.


	6. Chapter 6 Arrival

HotXbun: This is it! The girls (and boy) will be making their way to the tournament!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Alex and Co or Life is a Highway.

Episode 6 Arrival

Two and a Half Months Later

XO-IQ walked out of MacKendrick Prep in Winter clothes.

Sun Hi was wearing a baby blue, long sleeved winter coat with a baby pink pocket on each side of it, baby pink tights; baby blue, knee length snow boots; baby pink, woolen gloves and a baby pink, woolen scarf around her neck.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a baby pink beanie with cat ears.

Jodi was wearing a royal blue, long sleeved top; black jeans; royal blue sneakers with black laces, black tips and black soles; a black, long sleeved leather jacket; a black scarf around her neck and royal blue gloves under black, leather, fingerless ones.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black beanie.

Corki was wearing a white, woolen, long sleeved turtleneck; a black, ankle length skirt; black, knee length, lace up boots and black, woolen gloves.

Her hair was tied into a bun and she was wearing black earmuffs.

Caleb was wearing a dark purple, long sleeved hoodie with a pocket on the bottom middle of it; dark blue jeans; dark purple sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a white, woolen beanie; a white, woolen scarf around his neck and white, woolen gloves.

When XO-IQ got outside...there were students holding signs and cheering for them!

"Amazing", Sun Hi said excitedly before getting out her phone and recording. "Check out all the Sun Hi fans!"

"Aren't they more like XO-IQ fans", Corki asked.

"Whatever", Sun Hi said before putting her phone away.

With that the group walked up to Ms Diona.

"Well XO-IQ", she started. "I wish you the best of luck."

"We don't need like Ms Diona", Sun Hi stated.

"Don't you mean your sister and bandmates don't need luck?"

"Right", Sun Hi said nervously.

She nearly forgot about the lie she and her band had come up with over three months ago. **[Make It Pop Extra: Read 'episode' 3 to see when that lie was formed.]**

With that XO-IQ quickly made it onto the bus and started singing 'Life is a Highway.' **[Make it Pop Extra: This is the second time this song has been used. Read 'episode' 1 to see the first time it was used.]**

One Hour Later

XO-IQ walked into the hotel they would be staying in.

"Wow", Sun Hi said in awe. "This is amazing!"

"Well", Mr Stark (who was the group's chaperone) started. "I'm going to check us in."

With that Mr Stark left.

Suddenly, somebody covered Sun Hi's eyes and said "Guess who?"

Out of instinct, Sun Hi...elbowed the person that did that!

She turned around...and gasped when she saw who it was.

"Linc?" **[Make it Pop Extra: (does spit take) Linc?!]**

True as day Linc was there...on the floor in pain. **[Make it Pop Extra: Ouch!]**

"Oh my glitter", Sun Hi said before pulling Linc onto his feet. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", Linc said in pain.

"What are you doing here", Sun Hi asked.

"You didn't think I was going to miss this did you", Linc asked before hugging Sun Hi.

Suddenly, Alex and Darmala tackled Linc in a hug.

"Good to see you buddy", Alex stated.

"Yeah", Darmala agreed. "Things haven't been the same without you."

"Thanks guys", Linc said. "Now get off of me."

With the Alex and Darmala let go of Linc just as Cyril walked up to the group.

"Hello Miss Song", he greeted. "Mr Phan and Mr Brown." **[Make it Pop Extra: Since Darmala's last name was never revealed, HotXbun just picked one for him.]**

"Cyril", Linc and Alex said.

Suddenly, Jodi heard somebody say this.

"Hi honey!"

Jodi turned around...and saw her parents!

Jodi's father had short, black hair, black eyes, tan skin and a black goatee.

He was wearing a white vest; black jeans; black loafers; a black, short sleeved over shirt and a black fedora.

"Mom, Dad", Jodi yelled before running up and hugging said people. "It's so good to see you! What are you two doing here."

"You didn't think we would miss this, did you", Jodi's father asked.

"And neither would I."

With that Jodi turned around...and gasped.

It was Jessie! **[Make it Pop Extra: Jessie!]**

"Jessie", Jodi said happily before hugging said person. "What are you doing here?"

"Like I said", Jessie started. "I would never miss this." **[Make it Pop Extra: Awww!]**

Jodi smiled at Jessie before hugging him again. **[Make it Pop Extra: Double awww!]**

Suddenly, Corki heard this.

"Corki!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Huh?]**

Corki turned around...and saw Jared running towards her!

Corki sidestepped...and Jared ended up running past her and into a wall! **[Make it Pop Extra: Ouch!]**

"Jared", Corki said in concern before helping said person up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah", Jared replied as he held his head. "I hit my head all the time."

"That I believe", Corki stated. **[Make it Pop Extra: Yep.]**

With that Jared hugged Corki.

"I've missed you so much Corki", the former stated.

"I've missed you too", Corki stated. "But what are you doing here?"

"We came to see you."

Corki turned around to see who said that...and gasped.

It was her father! **[Make it Pop Extra: Yay!]**

"Father", Corki said happily before hugging said person. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would miss my daughter performing in a regional contest, did you", Mr Chang asked before hugging Corki again.

Sun Hi saw this before looking down sadly.

"What's wrong babe", Linc asked.

"My parents didn't come."

Linc smiled sadly at his girlfriend before hugging her.

"Okay", Mr Stark said as he walked back to the group. "I have everybody's room cards. Corki and Jodi will share. Sun Hi you will share with your sister. Alex and Darmala will share. And Caleb will share with me."

One Hour Later

Mr Stark called everybody back to the lobby.

"What It is it Mr Stark", Corki asked.

"We have been summoned to the arena", Mr Stark revealed.

"Summoned", Sun Hi asked. "Can't you just say they want us at the arena?"

"Let's just go."

One Hour Later

XO-IQ walked into the arena.

"Wow", Sun Hi said in awe. "This is amazing!"

With that everybody sat down.

Somebody walked onto the stage...and everybody's jaws dropped.

It was Nick Canon! **[Make it Pop Extra: (does spit take) Nick Canon?!]**

True as day Nick Canon was on the stage!

"What's up everybody", he asked causing everybody to cheer. "And welcome to the Band Frontier tournament!"

Upon hearing this...everybody cheered again.

"Now", Nick Canon started. "You guys are here because you guys are some of the best bands in the whole region! And if you win, you get to represent the whole region in a National contest!"

Upon hearing this everybody cheered again.

"Now", Nick Canon started again. "Tonight we will be having an opening night party! And I want each and everyone of you to perform there!"

Upon hearing this everybody went nuts.

"Now", Nick Canon said one more time. "I'll have some people escort you to the dressing rooms and rehearsal area."

One Hour Later

XO-IQ had changed and were now in the rehearsal area.

They saw that everybody was watching something.

They walked up to it and saw that it was another girl band trio. **[Make it Pop Extra: Another girl band trio?]**

"Hey", Sun Hi said to one person. "Who are those girls?"

"You don't know who that is", the person asked in shock.

Sun Hi just shook her head.

"That's The It Girl's", the person replied. "They won the contest last year." **[Make it Pop Extra: (gulps) They won last year?]**

"Huh", Sun Hi said. "Come girls. We need to rehearse."

That Night

XO-IQ walked into the venue where the party was being held.

They were wearing their outfits for their performance.

Sun Hi was wearing a baby pink, long sleeved zip up hoodie; a royal blue, knee length jean skirt over black leggings and black flats.

Her hair was straight and loose with two strands on each side being held up.

Jodi was wearing the same hoodie in turquoise; royal blue jean shorts over black leggings and dark brown, zip up ankle boots.

Her hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

Corki was wearing the same hoodie in blue, royal blue jeans and blue sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles.

Her hair was tied into a bun.

Caleb was wearing the same outfit as Corki just with a dark purple hoodie, dark purple sneakers and white wireless headphones around his neck.

The backup dancers were wearing the same outfits as Caleb and Corki but with dark purple, short sleeved tops with the words 'I Am Myself' written on the front in white.

The It Girls has just finished performing and everybody cheered.

"Wow", Jodi said in awe. "They're pretty good."

"So are we", Sun Hi stated. "Let's go out there and show them that!" **[Make it Pop Extra: Go XO-IQ!]**

Ten Minutes Later

Music started playing.

Corki started walking onto the stage from the right side.

She then started singing 'Welcome to Your Show.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This is not the first time HotXbun have used this song in one of their stories. It is also used in chapter 12 of 'Keep Your Feelings Hidden Thing!']**

Jodi started walking onto the stage from the left side.

She started singing as while.

 _Everybody else walked onto the stage after the first verse._

After the bridge the band turned their backs to the audience and tore off their hoodies to reveal white, short sleeved shirts!

Each one had the members first name written in colors that matched their hoodies.

The band turned around to face the audience.

On the front of each shirt was the same thing written on the backup dancers shirts.

With that the band sang the rest of the song.

When the song ended everybody cheered.

XO-IQ walked off the stage and The It Girls walked up to them.

"Hey", The It Girls leader started. "Who are you guys?"

"You don't know who we are", Sun Hi asked in shock.

The It Girls leader just shook her head.

"Well", Sun Hi started. "We are XO-IQ."

"Never heard of ya", The It Girls leader stated.

This made Sun Hi growl in anger.

Corki held her back.

"Now now Sun Hi", the former started before looking at The It Girls. "I'm very sorry about my band mate."

The It Girls leader just shrugged before walking away with her band.

Corki let go of Sun Hi.

"I can't believe she doesn't know who we are", the latter stated. "Oh she is going down!"

HotXbun: Oh dear. Sun Hi is angry. Very angry.

Challenge: Tell me if you think Sun Hi is over reacting or not.

My Answer: I think she's over reacting just a little bit.

Okay. A lot.

PS. You have until the next chapter to give me ideas for the bands XO-IQ should go against.


	7. Chapter 7 Let It Begin!

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over two months since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

Welcome to day one of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Once again we will be starting out with Make It Pop!

It's time for Round 1 of the competition!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Bolt, The Greatest Showman or Titanium by Sia. But I do own the Newcomers, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

 _"Well XO-IQ. I wish you the best of luck."_

 _"Linc?"_

" _Cyril."_

" _Mom, Dad!"_

" _Jessie!"_

" _Jared?"_

" _Father!"_

" _You guys are here because you guys are some of the best bands in the whole region! And if you win, you get to represent the whole region in a National contest!"_

" _Tonight we will be having an opening night party! And I want each and everyone of you to perform there!"_

" _Hey. Who are those girls?"_

" _That's The It Girls. They won the contest last year."_

Episode 7 Let it Begin! **[Make It Pop Extra: This is a line from Bolt.]**

The Next Day

All the bands were in the arena.

Nick Canon ran onto the stage and everybody cheered.

"Hello everybody", he yelled. "And welcome to round one of the Band Frontier Tournament!"

Everybody cheered again.

"Okay", Nick Canon started. "Here's how it's gonna go down. Two bands will go against each other, and then the judges will pick who gets to go forward to the next round! The loser goes home. So, let the competition begin!"

Ten Minutes Later

XO-IQ were looking at the board that shows which bands were going against each other.

"Okay", Sun Hi started. "Who are we going up against first?"

"A band called Newcomers", Corki revealed. "According to this, they should be rehearsing right now."

"Well then", Sun Hi started. "Let's go check out the competition."

With that XO-IQ went to there rehearsal area.

They saw a trio of girls rehearsing. They looked like they were Freshmen.

"Great", Sun Hi said sarcastically. "Another girl group we have to go up against."

The girl group stopped suddenly. They seemed very nervous.

"Poor things", Corki said. "Let's go help them!"

"What", Sun Hi yelled before grabbing onto Corki's cardigan and pulling her back. "Are you crazy? We can't help the competition!"

"Yes we can", Corki stated before pulling out of Sun Hi's grip. "It's called good sportsmanship." **[Make It Pop Extra: That's true Sun Hi.]**

With that Corki walked up to Newcomers.

"Hello", she greeted.

"Wow", one of the band members said in awe. "Corki from XO-IQ? I'm a big fan."

"Really", Corki asked in shock.

"Yeah", the girl replied.

"My favorite is Jodi", another one of the girls stated. "I love her fashion!"

"Thanks", Jodi said as she walked up to the group.

"I think Sun Hi is the best."

"Oh really", Sun Hi said as she walked up to the group.

"Oh", Corki said. "So now you want to help?"

Sun Hi just shushed her bandmate.

"Anyway", Corki said changing the subject. "I couldn't help but notice that you girls seem nervous."

The girls nodded.

"Well that won't do", Sun Hi stated. "The first step to being a performer is to be confident!"

With that Sun Hi jumped onto the stage and started singing 'Titanium.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This isn't the first time HotXbun has used this song in one of their stories. It is also used in Chapter 7 Of their Descendants fan fiction 'Saving Kingdoms.' And this 'Episode' 7! What a coincidence!]**

With that the song ended and Newcomers cheered.

"So", Sun Hi started. "You girls ready to get started?"

That Afternoon

Newcomers were currently performing. They were doing really well thanks to XO-IQ's help.

Speaking of XO-IQ. They were currently watching Newcomers.

Because they would be going on afterwards, they were already wearing their performing outfits.

Sun Hi was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; black jeans; black sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles; a black waist coat with gold embroidery that was buttoned up and a hot pink cloak with back cuffs and gold embroidery that was unbuttoned.

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a black top hat with a gold band.

She was wearing gold eyeshadow with black eyeshadow on the top; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged up tips; hot pink blush; hot pink lipstick with black lipliner and a gold star on her left cheek.

Her nails were painted black with gold patterns painted on them.

She was also holding a black staff with a gold tip.

Jodi, Corki and Caleb were wearing the same outfits but Jodi's coat was turquoise, Corki's one was blue and Caleb's one was purple.

The male backup dancers were wearing black, sleeveless shirts with purple lighting bolts on them, black sweat pants and purple bandana's around their wrists.

They also had purple lighting bolts painted across their eyes.

The female backup dancers were wearing black tank tops with purple lighting bolts on them; black leggings and purple bandannas around their wrists.

Their hair were tied into ponytails and they had purple lighting bolts painted across their eyes.

"Wow", Corki said in awe. "They're amazing!"

"Only because we helped them", Sun Hi said causing her friends to groan.

Newcomers ended their performance and everybody cheered.

The group ran up to XO-IQ.

"You guys were great", Corki praised.

"Only because of you guys", one of girls stated.

"I know", Sun Hi stated causing her to to get elbowed by Corki. "I mean...you guys have a lot of talent."

"Thanks Sun Hi", one of the girls said beaming.

"Ladies and Gentlemen", an announcer started. "Give it up for XO-IQ!"

"Alright girls", Sun Hi started earning a glare from Caleb. "And boy. Let's show this contest what XO-IQ is made of!"

With that XO-IQ ran onto the stage.

"Good luck!"

Five Minutes Later

XO-IQ were ready to perform!

Music to the song 'The Greatest Show' started playing...but it was dark so nobody on stage could be seen.

After the music played for a bit...a pink spotlight appeared on Sun Hi. **[Make It Pop Extra: Of course it's pink.]**

She sang a line...and then a turquoise spotlight appeared on Jodi.

She sang a line...then a blue spotlight appeared on Corki.

the girls sang a bit more before a bit more light came, showing the dancers and Caleb.

When the got to it's chorus...the whole stage lit up!

With that everybody gave a powerful performance.

When the song ended...everybody broke out into a standing ovation! **[Make It Pop Extra: Yes!]**

"They like it", Jodi said happily.

"No", Sun Hi said before she spread her arms out wide. "They love it!"

Ten Minutes Later

XO-IQ and Newcomers were standing on the stage.

"Okay", Nick Cannon said. "The judges have voted. And the band going to the second round is...XO-IQ!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Double yes!]**

XO-IQ hugged each other before shaking hands with Newcomers.

"Great job girls", one of them said.

"You too", Corki said.

"Second round here we come!"

HotXbun: And so...XO-IQ make it to the second round.

Challenge: Tell me what kind of band you would like to see the group go up against next.

My Answer: I don't know! That's why I'm asking you!


	8. Chapter 8 Girls Rock!

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been nearly a month since I last updated! I was working on other stories!

It's time for some boy band action!

Aileen: Thank you so much! This chapter is for you!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants. But I do own the Bad Boys, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

Episode 8 Girls Rock! **[Make It Pop Extra: Interesting title.]**

The Next Day

XO-IQ was standing in front of the standings board.

"Who are we going up against next", Sun Hi asked.

"A group called 'The Bad Boys.'"

"Great", Sun Hi said sarcastically. "Another boy band."

"Hey", L3 all said in union.

The girls just giggled at this.

"Come on girls", Sun Hi commanded. "It's rehearsal time!"

One Hour Later

XO-IQ finished rehearsing.

And then...they heard somebody clapping.

They turned around...and saw a boy band.

"Well well well", one of them started. "How cute. A sweet, little pop band."

"And you are", Sun Hi asked.

"We're the Bad Boys."

"Oh", Sun Hi said. "So your the band with the ridiculous name." **[Make It Pop Extra: Burn!]**

"Our name is ridiculous", one of the boys asked. "What does XO-IQ even mean?"

"At least it's original", Sun Hi stated. "The Bad Boys? Like every other boy band has that name." **[Make It Pop Extra: Double burn!]**

"You watch your mouth!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Oh no.]**

With that the boy started walking towards Sun Hi...but Linc stepped in front of him.

"Who are you", the former asked.

"I'm the boyfriend", Linc revealed. "Now leave...before I make you." **[Make It Pop Extra: Ooo.]**

With that the Bad Boys left.

"Thanks Linc", Sun Hi thank. "I wished I was as bad butt as you instead of being 'cute.'"

"What's wrong with being cute", Caleb asked.

"Nothing", Sun Hi stated. "But I don't want people think that's all we're capable of. I want to show people that we can be though too!"

"Well then", Linc started. "Show them."

"How", Sun Hi asked.

With that Linc started singing 'Chillin Like A Villain.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This is one the first time this song was used. It was also used in 'episode' five.]**

...

The Bad Boys were performing.

XO-IQ were on next so they were in costume.

Sun Hi was wearing a black, sleeveless top with 'XO-IQ written on it in hot pink; black jeans; hot pink sneakers with white laces; white tips and white soles; a hot pink chocker with gold spikes and hot pink, leather bracelets with gold spikes.

Her hair was straight and loose with a strand on each side held up.

She was wearing black eyeshadow with hot pink eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on her eyelids with winged tips; black mascara; hot pink blush; black lipstick and a sticker of a hot pink, broken heart with a black boarder on her cheek.

Her nails were painted hot pink with plank tips.

Jodi and Corki were wearing the same outfits but everything that was pink on Sun Hi's outfit was turquoise on Jodi's and blue on Corki's

Jodi's hair was curly and loose and Corki's hair was straight and loose.

Also Jodi's spikes were bronze and Corki's spikes were silver.

Caleb was wearing a dark purple, short sleeved shirt; black jeans; dark purple sneakers with black soles; a black, long sleeved leather jacket and black headphones around his neck.

The male back up dancers were wearing black, sleeveless shirts with dark purple lighting bo,to on them; black jeans; black sneakers with white soles and dark purple bandanas tied around their wrists.

The female back up dancers were wearing black, short sleeved tops with 'XO-IQ' written on them in white, light blue jean shorts and black combat boots.

Their hair was straight and loose.

They were wearing black eyeshadow; black eyeliner on their eyelids with winged tips; black mascara and black lipstick.

Their nails were painted black.

The Bad Boys finished before walking off the stage.

"Well well well", one of them started. "Is XO-IQ trying to be a rock band now? How cute."

"We'll show you cute", Sun Hi stated.

With that XO-IQ walked onto the stage and performed 'Ways to Be Wicked.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This is not the first time this song has been used. It was used in 'episode' three.]**

When the song ended everybody cheered.

Ten Minutes Later

XO-IQ were standing on stage with the Bad Boys.

"Okay", Nick Canon started. "The band going to the semi finals is...XO-IQ!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Yes!]**

With that everybody cheered as XO-IQ hugged each other.

"You guys did great as well", Corki said to the Bad Boys.

But they just left.

"Leave them", Sun Hi commanded. "Semi finals here we come!"

HotXbun: Alright!

Challenge: Tell me what kind of band you would like the group to face in the semi final round.

My Answer: I have an idea, but I want to see what you guys want.


	9. Chapter 9 Corki the Violinist

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over FIVE MONTHS since I last updated! I was busy with other stories.

Time for the semi final round!

I also realized that I did not do a previously for the last 'episode!' Sorry about that!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender or Descendants.

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

" _Who are we going up against next?"_

" _A group called 'The Bad Boys.'"_

" _Great. Another boy band."_

" _Well well well. How cute. A sweet, little pop band."_

" _And you are?"_

" _We're the Bad Boys."_

" _Oh. So your the band with the ridiculous name."_

" _Our name is ridiculous? What does XO-IQ even mean?"_

" _At least it's original. The Bad Boys? Like every other boy band has that name."_

" _You watch your mouth!"_

" _Who are you?_

" _I'm the boyfriend. Now leave...before I make you."_

" _Thanks Linc. I wish I was as bad butt as you instead of being 'cute.'"_

" _What's wrong with being cute?"_

" _Nothing, but I don't want people think that's all we're capable of. I want to show people that we can be tough too!"_

" _Well then, show them."_

" _The band going to the semi finals is...XO-IQ!"_

" _Semi finals here we come!"_

Episode 9 Corki the Violinist **[Make It Pop Extra: Looks like we're getting Corki Violist action in this chapter!]**

The Next Day

XO-IQ were looking at the board.

"Who are we going up against next", Sun Hi asked.

Corki looked at the board...and gasped.

"Ō, wo dehuà", she said in shock. "It's The Perfecters!" **[Make It Pop Extra: The Perfecters?]**

"The Perfecters", Jodi asked.

"I know", Sun Hi said before glaring at Caleb. "Caleb! Why didn't you pick that for our band name?!"

"I thought XO-IQ sounded cool", Caleb replied.

"Come on", Corki commanded. "Let's go see The Perfecters in action!"

Five Minutes Later

XO-IQ watched The Perfecters perform from the door.

They were playing a strong classical piece with the violinist at the center.

"Wow", Corki said in awe. "Their violinist is amazing! If only I could play like that!"

"You an amazing violinist Corki", Jared stated.

"Not as amazing as that", Corki stated. "I need to be perfect if I want to be like them!"

Everybody looked at each other in dread.

This would not end well.

One Hour Later

XO-IQ were about to rehearse.

"Let's go", Sun Hi said.

With that XO-IQ performed 'A Thousand Years.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This song was first used in 'episode' 4.]**

"What do you guys think", Corki asked.

"I don't know", Sun Hi replied. "I love this song, but the violin is just so slow and simple."

"How about we do Something Wild", Jodi asked. "The song. Not actually something wild."

"I don't know", Corki asked.

"Oh come on", Jodi pleaded. "That song will definitely show off your violinist skills."

With that Corki thought for a moment.

"Okay", she said. "I'll do it! But I should probably rehearse my violin a bit."

"Rehearse", Jodi asked in confusion. "You know that song inside out Corki."

"I Just want to rehearse it one more time."

One Hour Later

Corki was still rehearsing the song!

Her hands were beginning to hurt...but she was still going! **[Make It Pop Extra: Corki!]**

Jared saw her and ran into the room.

"Corki", he said in concern. "Are you still rehearsing?"

Corki just nodded.

"Why", Jared asked. "Why are you putting yourself through all this?"

"Don't you get it", Corki asked angrily. "The Perfecters violinist is...well that! Perfect!"

"Nobody's perfect Corki", Jared stated. "Not even me." **[Make It Pop Extra: Jared!]**

Corki just glared at Jared.

"The point is", he said changing the subject. "Nobody's perfect. So why are you trying to be?"

"I don't know", Corki said as she dropped her arms. "I haven't really been able to play the violin as much since I joined the band. I'm worried my skills aren't as good as they used to be."

"Are you kidding me", Jared asked.

"I never kid Jared", Corki stated.

"Corki", Jared started. "Being in the band hasn't decreased your violinist skills. In fact, I think it has improved your skills."

"How", Corki asked.

"You're expanding your horizons", Jared pointed out. "You're no longer just playing classical music."

"Huh", Corki said. "I never thought of it like that."

"So are you gonna stop worrying so much", Jared asked.

Corki looked down at her violin before answering.

"Yes."

One Hour Later

The Perfecters were performing while XO-IQ watched.

Sun Hi was wearing a baby pink, sleeveless top; light blue jeans and black, zip up ankle boots with sight heels. **[Make It Pop Extra: This outfit gets inspiration from the outfit Lindsey Sterling wore in the Something Wild music video.]**

Her hair was straight and loose and she was wearing a baby pink cap.

Her nails were painted baby pink and she had a baby pink heart shaped sticker on her cheek.

Jodi wore the same outfit but with a turquoise vest, turquoise nail polish and a black beanie.

Corki was wearing the same outfit but with a royal blue vest, royal blue nail polish and royal blue newsboy cap.

Caleb was wearing a white, short sleeved shirt with a light green dragon on it; blue jeans; light green sneakers with white laces, white tips and white soles and light green headphones around his neck.

The male backup dancers wore the same outfit as Caleb but with white vests.

The female backup dancers wore white, knee length, sleeved skater dresses over black tights under black ankle boots.

Their hair were tied into buns.

The Perfecters finished their performance...and everybody broke out into wide applause!

This caused Corki to gulp.

The Perfecters then walked passed XO-IQ.

"Good luck", one of them said.

"Thanks", Corki said.

Jared then walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey", he started. "You've got this."

"Thanks", Corki said.

"Up next is XO-IQ!"

With that XO-IQ walked onto the stage.

They performed Something Wild with Corki's violin being the main focus.

When the song ended...everybody broke out into loud applause!

Jared was cheering the loudest. **[Make It Pop Extra: Awwww!]**

XO-IQ smiled before bowing.

The Perfecters then walked onto the stage.

The violinist then walked up to Corki.

"That was some marvelous violin!"

"Really", the violinist replied before looking at the rest of the band. "You should be very lucky to have such a talented girl in your band."

"What about me", Sun Hi asked.

"You were quite talented too", the violinist replied.

"But of course", Sun Hi said before flipping her hair.

Her band then pulled her back as the violinist walked back to his.

"Alright", Nick Cannon said as he ran onto the stage. "Both of these bands were great! But only one can go to the finals! And that band is...XO-IQ!"

With that XO-IQ cheered before hugging each other.

They then shook hands with the other team.

"Tomorrow, XO-IQ will go against The It Girls in the ultimate show down!"

"We can take them", Sun Hi said before looking at said band...who were watching XO-IQ from the side of the stage.

 _Can we?_

HotXbun: Oh boy! Things are heating up!

Challenge: Tell me what song you want XO-IQ to perform in the finals.

My Answer: I have an idea, but I want to hear what you guys think.


	10. Chapter 10 Finals

HotXbun: I am sorry that it has been exactly two weeks since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Here it is! The 'mid-season' finally!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make it pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, Kingdom Hearts or Something Big by Shawn Mendes.

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

" _Who are we going up against next?"_

" _It's The Perfecters! Their violinist is amazing! If only I could play like that!"_

" _You're an amazing violinist Corki."_

" _Not as amazing as that! I need to be perfect if I want to be like them!"_

" _Corki, are you still rehearsing? Why are you putting yourself through all this?"_

" _Don't you get it?! The Perfecters violinist is...well that! Perfect!"_

" _Nobody's perfect Corki. So are you gonna stop worrying so much?"_

" _Yes."_

" _That was some marvellous violin! You should be very lucky to have such a talented girl in your band."_

" _Both of these bands were great! But only one can go to the finals! And that band is...XO-IQ!"_

" _Tomorrow, XO-IQ will go against The It Girls in the ultimate show down!"_

" _We can take them! Can we?"_

Episode 10 Finals **[Make It Pop Extra: This chapter was originally called 'Halfway There.']**

The Next Day

Jodi and Corki woke up to Sun Hi slapping them with her pillow!

"Hey", Jodi said.

"What's going on", Corki asked. "You're usually not up first."

"Today is a special occasion", Sun Hi pointed out. "It's the finals of the Band Frontier Tournament!"

"She's right", Corki said as she got up.

"Exactly", Sun Hi started. "So come on! Get up and get dressed!"

With that the girls did as told.

They then walked out of their hotel room and sang 'Something Big' until they got to the venue. **[Make It Pop Extra: This song was first used in 'episode' 2.]**

When they finished everybody cheered.

Everybody except 'The It Girls.'

"They're good", one of them pointed out. "They might even beat us."

"Not if we do something about it." **[Make It Pop Extra: What are you gonna do?]**

One Hour Later

One of the 'It Girls' was watching Sun Hi talk to Linc.

"Are you excited", the latter asked.

"Very", Sun Hi stated. "I'm gonna kill it!"

"Sun Hi", Linc said sternly.

"I mean my band and I are gonna kill it", Sun Hi corrected herself.

"Good", Linc stated. "And you're not worried about 'The It Girls' at all?"

"Those girls", Sun Hi asked. "Please. They're what was in then. XO-IQ is what is in now!"

"You sure about that", the 'It Girl' said before walking up to Sun Hi.

"And you are", Sun Hi asked as her and Linc got off the bench they were sitting on.

"The name's Emma", the girl (who was revealed to be named Emma) revealed. "I'm the lead singer of The It Girls."

"Which by the way...is the worst band name ever!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Ooo!]**

"You'd better watch your mouth honey", Emma stated. "Wouldn't want anything bad to happen now would we?"

"What do you mean", Linc asked in concern.

"I over heard you talking and found out that you're not actually allowed to be performing", Emma revealed. "You're pretending that it's your identical twin sister." **[Make It Pop Extra: Read 'episode' 3 to see what Emma is talking about.]**

This made Sun Hi and Linc look at Emma in shock.

"If XO-IQ performs and wins...I'll call your principal and tell him your little lie!"

"Our principal is a woman."

"Whatever", Emma yelled. "Just don't go on or the secret's out!"

With that Emma walked away...and Sun Hi and Linc looked at each other in dread. **[Make It Pop Extra: This...is not good.]**

One Hour Later

Sun Hi and Linc told their friends what had happened.

Jodi even said "That bit..."

"Language Jodi", Corki yelled before Jodi could finish.

"Sorry", Jodi apologised. "But what are we gonna do?"

With that Sun Hi took a deep breath...and said this.

"The show must go on!"

"But Sun Hi", Corki started. "What if Ms Diona finds out that you lied to her?"

"Then so be it", Sun Hi said. "The show must go on."

That Afternoon

The It Girls were performing while XO-IQ watched from the sidelines.

Sun Hi was wearing a hot pink, knee length zip up dress with long, black sleeves and a black hoodie; black tights; black, knee length boots with hot pink laces; a black chocker with a heart pink, heart shaped pendant and black, woollen, wrist length gloves.

Her hair was straight and loose with a strand of each side pinned up.

She was wearing hot pink eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on on her eyelids with winged tips; hot pink blush and hot pink lipstick.

Jodi and Corki's outfit's were the same but Jodi's one was turquoise and Corki's one was royal blue.

Jodi's hair was curly and loose and Corki's hair was straight and tied into a ponytail.

Caleb was wearing a purple, short sleeved shirt; black jeans; purple sneakers with black soles, a black, long sleeved leather jacket with a popped out collar and purple headphones around the neck.

The male backup dancers were wearing the same outfit.

The female backup dancers were wearing black, sleeveless zip up tops; black jeans; black combat boots and black, leather, wrist length, fingerless gloves.

Their hair was tied into ponytails.

They were wearing purple eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black eyeliner on their eyelids with winged up tips; black mascara and purple lipstick with black lipliner.

Their nails were painted purple with black tips.

The It Girls finished their performance...and everybody broke out into a standing ovation!

The It Girls then walked off the stage...and Emma looked shocked when she saw XO-IQ.

"What are you doing here", she asked. "I told you that if you performed I'd tell your principal about your little lie!"

"Go ahead", Sun Hi stated.

"Ladies and gentlemen", an announcer started. "For the final performance of the competition...give it up for XO-IQ!"

"XO-IQ never misses a show."

Five Minutes Later

XO-IQ were on stage.

They performed 'Face My Fears.' **[Make It Pop Extra: This is from Kingdom Hearts. You should read my Kingdom Hearts fan fiction 'Kingdom Hearts Princess of Heart.' #ShamelessPlug.]**

And when they were done...the audience broke out into a standing ovation!

XO-IQ bowed as The It Girls and Nick Cannon walked onto the stage.

"Alright", he started. "Both bands performed greatly...but only one can win the title of Band Frontier Champion! And that band is...XO-IQ!" **[Make It Pop Extra: Yes! Yes!]**

With that XO-IQ cheered and started hugging each other.

The judges then brought the trophy and XO-IQ grabbed it.

Emma on the other hand...was not happy.

"You'll pay for this!"

With that XO-IQ looked at her in dread.

This would not end well.

Three Days Later

XO-IQ were back at Mackendrick Prep.

They were in Ms Diona's office.

"Imagine my surprise when I got a phone call from a girl who does even go to school here claiming that it was actually Sun Hi performing at the Band Frontier Tournament!"

Sun Hi looked down sadly.

"Sun Hi", Ms Diona started getting said person to look up. "I told you that you were not allowed to perform and you disobeyed me!"

"I know", Sun Hi stated.

"Well then", Ms Diona started. "It has been decided! Sun Hi Song, as of today...you are no longer a student at Mackendrick Prep!"

This made XO-IQ look at Ms Diona in shock.

"What", Jodi said.

"No", Corki said.

"Please Ms Diona", Sun Hi pleaded. "This is the first time I've actually liked school!"

"Well you should've thought of that before you went against my wishes", Ms Diona stated. "Pack your things. I have called your mother to pick you and your sister up."

One Hour Later

Sun Hi was packing up her things.

"I'm sorry guys", she apologised. "This is all my fault!"

"This isn't your fault Sun Hi", Jodi started. "We're the ones who left you to get the laptop on your own." **[Make It Pop Extra: That is also from 'episode' 3.]**

"And now you have to pay the price on your own", Corki added.

Sun Mi then walked into the room...with an older woman.

The woman was Korean with long, black hair tied into a bun, pale skin and dark brown eyes.

She was wearing a white, short sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up; a black pencil skirt and black high heels.

Sun Hi turned to face her.

"Hello omonee", she greeted. **[Make It Pop Extra: Omonee is Korean for 'mother.']**

"It's time to go", the woman (who was Sun Hi's mother) said sternly.

With that Sun Hi sighed sadly before turning to look at her friends.

"Bye guys."

With that XO-IQ all shared a group hug.

Sun Hi then broke the hug...and walked out the door.

Ten Minutes Later

Sun Hi and Sun Mi were in a car with their mother.

"I am very disappointed in both of you", the latter stated sternly. "I expect this kind of behaviour from you Sun Hi, but you too Sun Mi? I expect better from you!"

"Thanks omonee", Sun Hi mumbled.

"Well can you blame me", Mrs Song asked. "I mean...pretending that your sister is performing when it is actually you?! When your teacher said you were not allowed to perform?! I let you be in that band because I thought it'd be good for you! You finally had something you worked hard for! But if it causes you to break the rules, then I'm sorry, but no more band for you Sun Hi!"

With that Sun Hi looked down sadly.

"However", Mrs Song started getting Sun Hi to look up. "Your father and I have noticed that performing is the one thing you actually work hard for. So, we have decided to let you audition for the performing arts school that your sisters go to."

Sun Hi looked at her mom in shock.

"Really?"

HotXbun: Interesting?

Challenge: Tell me what you think will happen next.

My Answer: You'll have to wait for the start of the second half to find out.


	11. Chapter 11 Audition

HotXbun: Happy early anniversary! The actual anniversary is on Tuesday but I'm gonna be very busy that day so I'm posting this now when I still have some free time.

After a two month 'mid season hiatus', we begin with the second half of the 'season!'

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Pop, Avatar The Last Airbender, The Lodge or Roots Before Branches. But I own Sun Hi's mom as well as her father and little sister, my OCs introduced in this chapter.

 _Previously on Make It Pop_

" _It's the finals of the Band Frontier Tournament!"_

" _They're good. They might even beat us."_

" _Not if we do something about it."_

" _And you are?"_

" _The name's Emma. I'm the lead singer of The It Girls. I overheard you talking and found out that you're not actually allowed to be performing. You're pretending that it's your identical twin sister. If XO-IQ performs and wins...I'll call your principal and tell him your little lie!"_

" _The show must go on!"_

" _But Sun Hi. What if Ms Diona finds out that you lied to her?"_

" _Then so be it. The show must go on."_

" _Both bands performed greatly...but only one can win the title of Band Frontier Champion! And that band is...XO-IQ!"_

" _You'll pay for this!"_

" _I told you that you were not allowed to perform and you disobeyed me! It has been decided! Sun Hi Song, as of today...you are no longer a student at Mackendrick Prep!"_

" _Hello omonee."_

" _I am very disappointed in both of you. However, your father and I have noticed that performing is the one thing you actually work hard for. So, we have decided to let you audition for the performing arts school that your sisters go to."_

Episode 11 Audition

That Night

Jodi and Corki were in their room.

"It just isn't the same without Sun Hi here is it", Jodi asked.

"No", Corki replied. "I actually kind of miss her yelling at me to get away from the mirror."

Before anything else could happen...an alert came on Jodi's computer.

She looked at it and smiled.

"It's Sun Hi", she revealed happily. "She wants to video chat!"

With that Jodi answered the call and Sun Hi appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys", she greeted.

"Sun Hi", Jodi and Corki said happily.

"It's so good to see you", the latter stated.

"I know", Sun Hi said before flipping her hair. "I'm the light of everybody's life. That's why the word 'sun' is in my name."

"Well", Corki started. "Sun Hi does mean goddess of happiness."

"That's me", Sun Hi stated. "Anyway, I have great news! My mom is letting me audition for the music school my sisters go to."

"What school do your sisters go to", Corki asked.

"The Toronto Academy of Performing Arts", Sun Hi revealed. "TAPA for short."

This made Jodi giggle...causing Corki to glare at her.

"What", Jodi asked. "It's funny."

"Yeah", Sun Hi said. "Oh! And one more thing...I think you guys should compete in nationals without me."

Upon hearing this...Jodi and Corki looked at Sun Hi in shock.

"Do my ears deceive me or did Sun Hi just ask us to perform without her", Corki asked.

"The grief of having to leave must be affecting her", Jodi stated.

"I'm serious guys", Sun Hi stated. "You guys worked hard. You should go to nationals."

"Yeah", Corki said. "But do you really think Jodi and I can do it as a duo."

"You guys will be fine", Sun Hi stated. "In fact, how about tomorrow I come by and give you two some diva lessons?"

"Diva lessons", Corki asked nervously.

"I'm scared", Jodi revealed.

"It'll be fine", Sun Hi stated. "See you guys tomorrow."

The Next Day

Sun Hi was teaching Jodi and Corki to be divas.

"Okay", the former started. "From the top!"

With that Sun Hi started singing 'Something About Me' while Jodi and Corki followed her lead. **[Make It Pop Extra: This song was first used in 'episode' 3.]**

That Night

Jodi and Corki were performing 'Something About Me.'

When the song ended...everybody broke out into a loud applause!

XO-IQ then ran backstage and Sun Hi ran up and hugged them.

"That was amazing guys", she stated.

"And it's all thanks to you", Corki stated.

"I know", Sun Hi stated as she flipped her hair. "Speaking of which, are you guys coming to my audition tomorrow?"

"You bet!"

The Next Day

Sun Hi ran downstairs into her living room.

"Okay guys", she started. "I'm ready for my audition!"

"Perfect", Sun Hi's mother stated. "Let's go!"

With that Sun Hi walked out her front door...and smiled.

Because standing in front of her was...Linc?!

"Linc", she said happily before running into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I would miss this did you", Linc asked.

Suddenly, somebody cleared their throat.

Linc and Sun Hi looked and saw her family looking at them.

"Right", Sun Hi said before breaking out of Linc's embrace. "Guys, this is my boyfriend Linc."

"The one who lives in Australia", a little girl asked. "I thought you made him up."

"Hey", Sun Hi yelled.

"Who's that", Linc asked.

"That's my little sister Seo-Yun", Sun Hi revealed. "You can call her 'Seo' or pain in the a..."

"Sun Hi", said person's mother scolded.

"Sorry Omonee", Sun Hi apologized.

With that Sun Hi's mother walked up to Linc and shook his hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Linc", she stated. "My name is Jae-kyung but my friends just call me Jae."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am", Linc stated.

Then...a man walked up to him.

He had short, black hair styled into a bridge; pale skin and dark brown eyes.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned ; black dress pants; black loafers and a black tie.

"Linc", Sun Hi started. "This is my father Beom-Soek."

"My friends call me Beomer", said person revealed.

"That's very clever sir", Linc stated.

"Yes", Beomer stated before glaring at Linc. "It is."

This made Linc gulp in fear.

"Okay", Jae said changing the subject. "Let's get going."

One Hour Later

Sun Hi was nervously waiting outside TAPA's auditorium when XO-IQ ran up to her.

"Guys", she said happily when she saw them. "You made it!"

"Of course we did", Jodi stated.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world", Caleb stated.

"Well", Corki started. "We're gonna go sit down. Good luck!"

With that XO-IQ went to go sit down...and Sun Hi looked down sadly.

She was gonna miss her friends...but she had to move on. And that's what the song she was gonna sing was all about.

With that music started playing...and Sun Hi walked into the auditorium.

Then...she sang Roots Before Branches.

When she was done...she looked at the school's directors.

"Congratulations Ms Song. Welcome to our school."

HotXbun: Yes! Sun Hi got in!

Challenge: Tell me what you think is gonna happen next.

Sorry there was only one 'Make It Pop Extra.'

My Answer: Sun Hi is going to go to a new school.


	12. Chapter 12 New School

HotXbun: I am so sorry that it has been over THREE MONTHS since I last updated! I was working on other stories.

Welcome to day ten of my three year anniversary extravaganza! Today is all about Make It Pop!

We're gonna see Sun Hi at her new school in this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Make It Pop, Wicked or Girl Vs Monster. But I do own Ae-Young An. My OC introduced in this chapter.

 _Previously on Make It Pop._

" _It just isn't the same without Sun Hi here is it?"_

" _I have great news! My mom is letting me audition for the music school my sisters go to."_

" _I think you guys should compete in nationals without me."_

" _Linc? What are you doing here?"_

" _You didn't think I would miss this did you?"_

" _Guys, this is my boyfriend Linc."_

" _That's my little sister Seo-Yun", Sun Hi revealed. "You can call her Seo."_

" _It's very nice to meet you Linc. My name is Jae-kyung but my friends just call me Jae."_

" _Linc, this is my father Beom-Soek."_

" _My friends call me Beomer."_

" _Congratulations Ms Song. Welcome to our school."_

Episode 12 New School

Two Weeks Later

XO-IQ were in Club Ry Ri when Sun Hi walked in.

"Hello everybody", she greeted. "Did you miss me?"

"Sun Hi", Jodi said happily before walking up to said person. "What are you doing here?"

"I need your fashion expertises", Sun Hi revealed before taking off her trench coat.

She was wearing a white, long sleeved button up top that was buttoned up; a black, knee length skirt over black, pleaded, woolen tights over black Mary Janes; a black ribbon tied into a bow around the collar and a black, long sleeved blazer that was buttoned up halfway.

"Cute", Jodi stated.

"It is", Sun Hi agreed. "But it's my school uniform. Meaning that all the other girls will be wearing the same outfit. I'll blend in! I'm Sun Hi Song! I don't blend in! I stand out!"

"What do you want me to do about it", Jodi asked.

"I want you to ad some 'Sun Hi flare' to my outfit that won't break the dress code", Sun Hi revealed before taking out a book from her bag. "Here's the school's handbook."

"You actually read the handbook", Corki asked in shock.

"I don't want to get kicked out of another school."

The Next Day

"Girls", Sun Hi's mother yelled. "You're going to be late for school!"

With that Sun Mi and Seo-Yun came down the stairs.

They're we're wearing the same outfit Sun Hi was but Sun Mi's hair was in a ponytail and Seo-Yun's hair was in a bun.

Then Sun Hi came down.

She was now wearing a baby pink blazer with dark pink plaid piping that was buttoned up halfway and a bow on her chest that matched the piping.

Her hair was tied into side pigtails with bows that matched the ones on her chest.

"What did you do to your uniform Sun Hi", said person's mother asked.

"I looked at the handbook and it says that as long as the base uniform is the same, which it is, you can accessorize it anyway you want."

"You actually read the handbook", Sun Mi asked in shock.

"I didn't want to get kicked out of another school", Sun Hi revealed.

"Look at you", Sun Hi's mom said proudly. "You're actually caring about your education."

"That and I don't want to go to military school."

Ten Minutes Later

Sun Hi arrived at her new school...and looked at it in awe.

"Oh my glitter", she said in shock. "A school that looks...cool?"

"See", Sun Mi asked. "Sometimes school isn't bad!"

"Let's just see how long she lasts."

...

Back at Mackendrick Prep, XO-IQ we're in the auditorium with Mr Stark.

"Now everybody", he started. "I know we are all saddened by Sun Hi's departure, but the show must go on! Now, I have looked at what will happen at nationals, and like last time there will be four rounds, but this time, each round will have a different category."

"What do you mean", Corki asked.

"Round one will be male solos", Mr Stark revealed. "Round two will be female solos. The semi finals will be duets and the final round will be the whole band."

"Wait a minute", Caleb said in realization. "Male solo? But this is an all girl band!"

"What about you", Mr Stark asked.

"I'm just the guy who does the music", Caleb stated.

"Not anymore", Mr Stark revealed. "As of right now, you are a singer!"

This made Caleb look at Mr Stark in dread.

"Moving on", Mr Stark said changing the subject. "Corki, you will do the female solo."

"Me", Corki asked in shock. "Perform? Alone? At a national competition? In front of all those people?"

"Isn't it wonderful", Mr Stark asked. "And last but not least. Jodi and Caleb, I want you guys to sing the duet together!"

"You want me to sing more", Caleb asked in fear.

"Yep", Mr Stark replied. "And I want it to be a romantic duet! Those are the best kind!"

"You want me to sing a romantic duet with my ex", Jodi asked in shock.

"Yes", Mr Stark replied. "Now get to work everybody!"

...

Sun Hi walked into her new classroom.

"Hello everybody", she greeted. "Yes. It is I! Sun Hi Song! Former member of the band that won the Band Frontier Tournament!"

"Your band is the one who beat the It Girls", one of the students asked. "You must be really good."

"But of course", Sun Hi stated before turning towards a classmate by a piano. "Do you know how to play Defining Gravity?"

"Um...", the classmate started. "Yes?"

"Good", Sun Hi stated. "Then play it."

With that the classmate played the piano and Sun Hi sang the song.

When she was done...everybody started cheering!

"Wow", one classmate said. "You are good."

"Indeed she is", a man said as he walked into the room.

He had olive skin, black eyes and short, black hair styled into a bridge.

He was wearing a white, long sleeved dress shirt that was buttoned up, black dress pants; black loafers; a black blazer and glasses with a black frame and clear, rectangular lenses.

"Um...", Sun Hi started. "Who are you?"

"My name is Ae-Young An", the man revealed. "I am the principal of this school."

"The principal of this school", Sun Hi said in realization. "Well then, it's very nice to meet you!"

"It's nice to meet you too", Principal An stated. "You are Sun Hi Song correct?"

"That's me", Sun Hi said before flipping her hair.

"Well Sun Hi", Principal An started. "Would you please meet me in my office during lunch break?"

"Already", Sun Hi asked in shock. "But I haven't done anything bad yet! Have I?"

"No you haven't", Principal An replied. "There's just something I want to talk to you about."

That Afternoon

Sun Hi walked into Principal An's office...and did not like what she saw.

In the office was...Emma and the It Girls!

"You", Sun Hi said angrily.

"You", Emma said as shot out of her seat. "What are you doing here?!"

"Because of you I got kicked out of Mackendrik and had to start coming here", Sun Hi revealed. "You go here?!"

"Yep", Emma replied before looking at Principal An. "Principal An, what is going on?!"

Then, Principal An said something that took everybody by surprise.

"I want Sun Hi to join the It Girls."

"What", Emma asked angrily. "Why?!"

"I heard Miss Song sing", Principal An revealed. "She is exactly what we need to win nationals."

"What do you mean win nationals", Sun Hi asked.

"The It Girls entered and won another regional contest", Principal An revealed. "This means they can go through to nationals."

"That's not fair", Sun Hi stated.

"It's allowed", Principal An defended. "You should be happy Sun Hi. You now get to go to the national competition."

"No way", Emma stated angrily. "I am not letting her in my band!"

"It may be your band but this is my school and this is a school competition", Principal An pointed out. "So either Sun Hi joins your band, or you guys don't go to nationals at all."

"What", Emma yelled angrily. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair", Principal An stated. "The decision is final. Now please leave."

One Hour Later

The It Girls walked into a dance studio.

"Wow", Sun Hi said in awe. "This studio is amazing!"

"Bet it's better than the studio you had back at your old school", Emma stated.

"We didn't have a studio", Sun Hi revealed. "We had a club."

"A what", Emma asked in shock.

"Yep", Sun Hi replied. "I can show you it if you like?"

...

XO-IQ were at Club Ry Ri...and they were panicking.

"I can't sing a solo", Caleb stated. "I can't sing!"

"I also can't sing alone in front of all of those people", Corki stated.

"And me singing a romantic duet with my ex", Jodi asked. "That is going to be way too awkward."

As XO-IQ continued to panic, Sun Hi walked into the room.

"Hey guys", she greeted.

"Sun Hi", Corki yelled before running up to said person. "Thank goodness you are here! Mr Stark wants me to perform a SOLO at nationals!"

"That's great Corki", Sun Hi stated.

"It's not great", Corki stated. "It's anything but great! I have to perform alone in front of all of those people!"

"Like I said, great", Sun Hi stated.

"Maybe for you", Corki stated. "But you know I hate performing in front of so many people by myself."

"Corki", Sun Hi said sternly. "Look at me. I hate to admit this, but you are the only female voice I have heard that can maybe rival my own."

"Hey", Jodi said in offense.

"You really think so", Corki asked.

"I do", Sun Hi replied. "Plus, it would look great on a collage application."

"It would look great on a college application", Corki stated. "You know what? I'm gonna do it!"

"Excellent", Sun Hi stated. "But if that's the case, then we need to work of your 'wow' factor."

That Night

The It Girls was in Club Ry Ri.

"So this is your club", Emma said. "What a dump!"

"At least we have a club", Sun Hi pointed out. "Do you have a club Emma?"

...

Backstage, Corki was getting ready for her performance.

She was wearing a light green, sleeveless top; black jeans; black, knee length, high heeled boots and a black waist coat.

Her hair was straight and tied into a low ponytail and she was wearing a black fedora.

She was wearing light green eyeshadow with black eyeshadow at the top; black mascara and pink lipgloss.

Her nails were painted light green with black tips.

She got a video chat request from Jared and answered it.

"Hello Jared", she greeted.

"Hello Corki", Jared greeted. "Looking beautiful as always."

"Thank you", Corki thanked.

"I heard Mr Stark gave you the solo at nationals", Jared revealed. "Congrats!"

"Thanks", Corki said sadly.

"What's wrong my dear", Jared asked.

"I'm just so nervous", Corki revealed. "I've never performed in front of so many people before."

"It's still weeks to go until nationals", Jared revealed. "Besides, I doubt you're gonna get past the male solo round with Caleb as your singer."

"Don't remind me", Caleb said as he passed Corki.

"Don't worry Corki", Jared reassured. "You'll do great. And I'll be there cheering for you the whole time."

"Thanks Jared", Corki thanked.

"Anytime", Jared stated. "Now get out there and kill it!"

"I'll try", Corki said. "Goodbye Jared."

"Goodbye Corki."

With that Corki ended the call as Caleb walked up to her.

"Ready to do this Corki", Caleb asked.

"I guess", Corki replied.

"Let's go then", Caleb said before leaving.

Corki took a deep breath before walking to the side of the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen", Caleb started. "Give it up for Corki Chang!"

With that everybody cheered as Corki nervously walked onto the stage.

Shy gulped as she as all the people in the crowd.

She looked at Caleb, who nodded.

She looked at Jodi, who gave her a thumbs.

Then, she looked at Sun Hi, who mouthed 'You can do it.'

With that, Corki took a deep breath...and sang Fearless.

When the song ended...everybody broke into a loud applause!

"Well well well", Sun Hi started. "Looks like we have some competition."

"Competition", Emma started. "Please. We'll be able to beat her easily."

"We'll see about that."

HotXbun: Things are heating up!

Challenge: Tell me if you think XO-IQ will be able to beat the It Girls.

My Answer: Not telling!


End file.
